Juegos de pasión
by tomoorrow
Summary: [REESUBIDO, UA] (antes juegos del destino). Para acceder a Fairy Tail debes de pasar un examen de admisión que definirá si tienes la capacidad de ir en una escuela élite. Natsu y Gray se decepcionan porque alguien les quitó el prestigioso primer lugar de la lista, sin saber que pronto se encontrarían con la rubia que logró superarlos. Enredos amorosos y familiares. [Multiparejas]
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: Gracias a los dioses del olimpo, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si así fuera sería una autora mas troll que el mismo Hiro Mashima xD**

I. Resultados.

Sábado 2 de julio del 2011

—Gray no seas injusto ¡es mi computadora y yo soy la prioridad!

—¡Quiero ver que quede en primer lugar! Porque estoy seguro que te gané.

Era media noche en Magnolia pero no cualquiera, había llegado la hora en que Fairy Tail, el colegio más prestigioso del país diera los resultados de los exámenes de admisión. Entrar era una prioridad y todos estaban ansiosos de saberlo, entre ellos dos jóvenes que se disputaban por ser el primero en saber si quedaron pero en su caso, en qué lugar porque estaban seguros haber quedado.

—¡Ya basta! —Interrumpió una pelirroja intentando disimular su molestia—. Ni tu Natsu, ni tu Gray, seré yo…

—Si claro Erza…

La mirada amenazadora de la pelirroja hizo que ambos jóvenes se apartaran de la máquina y le dieran paso, se acomodó en la silla y en seguida tecleó su número de folio y después de leer su nombre, una sonrisa de satisfacción invadió su rostro.

—Primer lugar en segundo grado —dijo orgullosa—. Era de esperarse en mí.

—Apártate Erza que ahora me toca a mí—. Ordenó Natsu pero el moreno lo atacó y terminó quitándole el lugar.

—¿Qué? ¡Esto es injusto! ¡Segundo lugar!— gritó decepcionado el moreno—. No creo que sea Natsu el primero ¿o sí?

—Quítate marica, que ahora me toca a mí —ahora Natsu empujó a Gray, enseguida accedió al portal y después de leer el lugar de Natsu. El trío se quedó atónito, él había quedado en el tercer lugar.

—No puedo creer que alguien les haya ganado, el mundo tiene mucha gente mejor que ustedes —burló Erza—. Me gustaría conocer el o la persona que los destrozó.

—Es imposible, yo debería ser el primer lugar —hizo un puchero el joven que tenía el puesto de tercer lugar.

—Ni el segundo fuiste, yo lo fui y sin estudiar —dijo orgulloso Gray—. Pero me intriga quién es el primero, ahora que lo pienso, debe ser un ñoño sabelotodo —dijo en tono sarcástico mientras mostraba un gesto de asco.

—O una chica ñoña, llena de barros y con brakets —ahora burló Natsu.

—O puede resultar una sabelotodo como yo —sugirió Erza—. Pero aun así es muy humillante para ustedes dos que les hayan ganado, si supuestamente Gray era el mejor en Blue Pegasus.

Ambos chicos le dieron la razón. Ella era todo un modelo a seguir, llamada la Titania en su antiguo colegio, Blue Pegasus. Erza es una chica atractiva pero no cualquiera, con su inteligencia y excelencia en deportes mereció el sobrenombre que sus compañeros le pusieron pero por razones de trabajo sus papás prefirieron cambiarla a Fairy Tail donde quedó satisfecha por ser el primer lugar en segundo grado. Natsu, su primo y un año menor que ella, es un chico que destaca en deportes, inteligente pero malo en las matemáticas y además es muy seguido por las mujeres. Y por último, Gray Fullbuster, mejor amigo de los primos, él se destaca en las artes, pintura, música pero su fuerte es la escultura de hielo y también es un prodigio en ciencias exactas como Erza. Su contra es que es malo en deportes pero es bueno en carreras de relevos, por esa razón sobrevivía la clase de deportes.

—Sea quien sea el primer lugar —rompió el hielo el de cabellera rosa—. Juro que si resulta ser un típico nerd, lo molestaré por el resto de la prepa…

Natsu era uno de los chicos que le gustaba abusar de su poder, mejor dicho su posición social molestando a los demás que él creía ser inferiores, más si eran de las personas que presumían de sus talentos, pero él seguro de sí mismo, siempre los desafiaba y terminaba humillándolos, salvo a Gray, quien es su amigo de la infancia y Erza. Por eso ahora los tres se defienden entre sí y forman un poderoso equipo.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, una rubia se encontraba en la computadora buscando sus resultados y a lado tenía su celular en altavoz, cuando leyó su posición, un grito y lágrimas empezaron a surgir.

—Fui el primer lugar, estoy feliz. no creí poder, ¡Soy el primer lugar! Loki…

—¡Felicidades amiga! alguien como tú se lo merece. No, olvida lo que dije, mereces aún más —contestó contento felicitándola—. Yo fui cuarto lugar ¡qué decepción! me pregunto quienes fueron el segundo y tercer lugar.

—Ya los encontré —contestó la rubia mientras se secaba las lágrimas—. Segundo lugar Gray Fullbuster y tercero un tal Natsu Dragneel. No los conozco, ¿Y tú?

Al otro lado de la línea, Loki apretó los puños, claro que los conocía, como no olvidarlos porque tenía ciertos asuntos con ellos que su mejor amiga no sabía por miedo a que pensara mal de él.

—Me suenan sus nombres pero no logro recordar, total, dentro de un mes los veremos —contestó serio, disimulando el coraje—. ¿Qué diablos hacen esos dos en Fairy Tail? ¿No se supone que deben de estar en Blue Pegasus? —dijo en su mente.

—Espero que sean buenos compañeros —dijo eufórica, sacando de los pensamientos del chico de cabello marrón.

—Lucy por favor, la gran mayoría de la gente rica es muy ególatra y egoísta. ¿Y todavía dices que serán buenos compañeros? Por grandes milagros y agradezco que no seas así —contestó furioso, pero al mismo tiempo sereno—. Lucy, pase lo que pase recuerda que estaré contigo, no recuerdo quienes son pero me dan mala espina.

Lucy miró sus manos que las tenía apoyada en las piernas, su amigo le había dicho la realidad: toda la gente que conocía era de buena posición económica y resultaban ser unos prepotentes, salvo él y su también mejor amiga Juvia, era una chica rarita pero la apreciaba mucho.

—Lo siento Loki pero es que de verdad me gustaría que no se creyeran ¿Por qué todos son así? El dinero no lo es todo pero te agradezco que seas sincero conmigo.

—Perdóname a mí por ser tan duro, ya mejor vámonos a dormir —contestó con una voz dulce—, buenas noches y felicidades por el primer lugar, al rato platicamos.

Colgó el celular, lo dejó a un lado pero no quiso dormir, prefirió seguir en la computadora, no tenía sueño aun por la ansiedad de saber los resultados, Lucy tenía curiosidad por conocer a Natsu y a Gray, a pesar que su amigo le había advertido que eran como todos los demás, unos prepotentes.

Mientras tanto del otro lado, el chico colgaba mientras dejaba su laptop en su buro y también el celular, se acomodó pero antes dio un suspiro pensando en la rubia.

—Lucy, todo esto me da un mal presagio, sé que eres curiosa y tarde o temprano te ira enterando de quiénes son esos dos y que intenciones tienen cuando alguien se les cruza en el camino…

Mientras que la rubia seguía despierta y el peli marrón intentaba dormir, Natsu aún seguía en la computadora, Erza ya estaba dormida y Gray acostado pero aun despierto.

—De verdad quisiera saber quién es más inteligente que nosotros —dijo de la nada el moreno.

—¡Yo también! Es injusto, ni tú fuiste el primer lugar y tú eres bueno en matemáticas.

—Ese es el problema —respondió mientras se levantó, se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro—. Creo que sería bueno juntarnos con ella o él.

—Según el maestro que nos aplicó los exámenes —respondió Natsu mientras recordaba—. El primer lugar recibiría las listas con los nombres de los que presentaron el examen y sus respectivos lugares.

—Exacto, él o ella ya sabe de nosotros, en cambio nosotros no.

—Aun así somos dos contra uno, no debemos de preocuparnos —respondió el peli rosa aliviado—. Y tenemos a Erza.

—Cierto, Erza es buena y fue el primer lugar de segundo año… espera ¡ella es el primer lugar! ¿Por qué no revisó las listas? ¿O acaso se le había olvidado?

De pronto, las miradas de ambos chicos empezaron a iluminarse y se miraron entre ellos, los dos pensaron al mismo tiempo de entrar a la cuenta de Erza y aplacar sus dudas de una buena vez.

—¿Dónde dejo su folio Erza? —al fin dijo Gray.

—¿Hablas de este?—contestó Natsu mientras sacaba un papel doblado debajo del teclado—. ¿Lo hacemos?

—¿Y qué esperas?, si no conoceremos a los de primero, que sean los de segundo.

Natsu desdobló la hoja y empezó a meterse a la cuenta de Erza, dio clic donde decía "listas de posiciones"

—También están de primer año, que suerte —dijo gray y Natsu de dispuso a abrir el primer hipervínculo.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos cuando leyeron el nombre del primer lugar, se sintieron humillados al ver que el nombre era de una chica.

—¿Lucy Heartfilia? —Al fin dijo Natsu— ¿La conoces? Porque yo no.

—Me suena pero si no la conocemos debe ser un cero a la izquierda, una típica nerd antisocial, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Mejor vallamos a dormirnos, ya demasiado tuvimos esta noche.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó para tomar la atención del moreno—. ¿Adivina quién quedó en cuarto lugar?

—¿Uh? ¿Quién? —contestó mientras se daba la media vuelta y daba unos pasos para quedar cerca de su amigo.

—¡El perdedor de Loki! quien iba a pensar que ese fastidioso fuera a quedar en cuarto lugar.

Empezaron a reírse, ambos conocían a Loki. Es un chico antipático, se la pasaba hablando de política izquierdista y es sumamente aburrido, pero en contraste cuando está con una chica resulta ser un patán pero es tan obvio que terminaba golpeado sea por alguna chica o por el novio de la acosada, por eso Natsu y Gray lo consideran un perdedor y también fue una de sus víctimas de sus bromas.

—Esto debe ser una broma—dijo entre risas el moreno—. El chico izquierdista el cuarto lugar, casi te supera Natsu deberías de preocuparte, sabes que es un chico malote y te puede superar en lo que canta un gallo, parece que ya se está poniendo las pilas.

—Ese ni volviendo a nacer me superará —respondió tratando de contenerse la risa—. Esto se pondrá bueno cuando entremos, por lo menos tendremos a quien molestar como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos.

—Pues lo podremos hacer antes de entrar a la escuela—ahora dijo Gray—. Porque resulta que Lissana lo invitó a sus quince años.

—¡Mierda! ¿Lo juras? —Respondió exaltado el peli rosa—. Mientras no intente coquetearla.

—¿Qué no quieres? —Respondió entre risas—, sería el bufón de la noche si lo hace, además tengo la certeza que se le declara a Lissana como lo hizo con Sharon, obvio lo rechazara y seria tu oportunidad para declarártele ¿Apoco no es buena idea?

Natsu se quedó pensativo, era tentativo lo que había dicho porque además de humillarlo tendría una buena oportunidad de al fin decirle sus sentimientos a la albina y estaba seguro que ella le correspondería.

—Pensándolo bien, creo que sería la mejor forma de humillarlo y bajarle los sumos al leoncito.

Ambos mostraron una sonrisa maliciosa, sin duda sería una excelente fiesta, a lado de chicas guapas, muchos conocidos y amigos. Y también estaría una de sus víctimas de sus bromas pesadas que de nuevo las aplicarían, sin duda sería la mejor fiesta antes de entrar a la escuela Fairy Tail

**Pues heme aquí, reportándome desde el infierno (¿?). Despues de casi dos años de iniciar esta retorcida historia, me doy con el afán de volverla a publicar. Otra vez le cambie el nombre porque ¡on gran sorpresa! La historia va para largo, tan largo que constara de tres grandes partes (no llevo escrito la mitad de ella) y no se cuantos años mas me lleve terminarla (proteger o morir me llevo 11 meses y mi historia original el desgarrador de cielos llevo pensándola desde hace 9 años y no avanzo mas que solo 5 capitulos publicados) y ahora, que estoy mas saturada que nunca en la uni, no se si pueda actualizar semanalmente (intentaré hacerlo).**

**Por primera vez en mi vida, me vale gorro si dejan o no reviews, esta a criterio de ustedes, pero en dado caso que decidan hacerlo, se los agradeceré de corazón, de todos modos los haya o no, seguré publicando esta historia a petición de mis acosadoras xD. **

**Ya no diré nada de lo que piensen y de lo que pienso, mucho lo digo hacia las personas más cercanas a mi, ellos me conocen y saben por qué tengo esa forma de pensar tan conservadora, asi que en dado caso que encuentres temas o chistes que no entiendas, es porque son parodias de mi propia vida, tranquila, no pienso fusilar a nadie si no los entiende (este fic esta inspirado un 99% de lo que me ocurre y ocurrió en mi vida escolar C:)**

**¿quieres saber mas de mi? ****Dale like a mi fan page de Facebook, Odette Brandt C:**

**Saludos y buenas noches.**


	2. 1 La primera y la única

II. La primera y la única.

Martes 5 de julio del 2011

Ya era medio día y el par de jóvenes se encontraban jugando videojuegos, Natsu tenía ventaja hacia el pelinegro, después de unos minutos, se declaró ganador.

—Eso es trampa —reclamó el moreno.

—Ya quisieras princesa —burló—. Soy mejor que tú.

El moreno lo miró con desprecio pero después mostró una mirada egocéntrica.

—Veamos si eres mejor que yo en todo —dijo mientras tomaba una de las libretas del escritorio—. Quiero que hagas todos los ejercicios del Stewart[1]

—Está bien, me rindo —interrumpió el peli rosa.

Pero no se habían dado cuenta que la pelirroja había entrado y había escuchado su pequeña discusión y solo esperaba a que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

—Gray, deja de forzar el cerebro de este hámster con cálculo —burló la morena—. El chofer de Lissana trajo esto.

Mostró un sobre blanco con decorados en color azul metálico. Natsu se lo arrebató y la abrió por curiosidad.

—¿Sólo tres? Pensé que nos daría más pases.

—Sólo iremos nosotros tres ¿O querías invitar a alguien más? —preguntó su amigo.

—No, pero sabes que al final termina alguien de colado. Si ya está entregando las invitaciones, será mejor marcarle —dijo mientras sacaba su móvil y buscaba en su lista de contactos el número de la albina.

La rubia se cuestionó, cuando Natsu se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quien lo parara, algo sabia y también ella le daba curiosidad qué era.

—¿Qué pretendes Natsu? —preguntó.

—Descubrimos que la rata de Loki es el cuarto lugar en Fairy Tail y que irá a la fiesta de Lissana y quiero saber cuántos pases le dio porque presiento que irá sólo.

La chica mostró una cara de desaprobación. Estaba en desacuerdo que ambos chicos molestaran a otros solo porque –según ellos- eran inferiores. Ella siempre está al lado de la igualdad, pero aun así eran sus amigos y por esa razón no los odiaba.

—¿Siguen con eso de Loki? Parecen dos mujeres verduleras haciéndole la vida imposible, bueno, hablarles a ustedes es como hablarles a dos morsas, mejor me voy.

Erza se retiró y ese instante Lissana ya había contestado la llamada de Natsu.

—Quería dos pases y perdona por haberlos invitado, mi papá me exigió que lo hiciera, recuerda que su papá y el mío se llevan —dijo en tono neutral—. Natsu, por favor, sé que lo detestas pero no hagas una locura.

—Lissana pides mucho —contestó indiferente—. No te prometo nada pero haré el esfuerzo.

Colgó. Cuando Lissana le pedía algo, él siempre cedía. Siempre le había gustado y esa fiesta era el lugar y el momento indicado para declarársele, pero también quería divertirse con el peli marrón. Se quedó callado por unos minutos, analizando la situación.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá que hacer, pero mientras piensa en Lissana, ella lo vale más que divertirnos con Loki.

—Está bien —al fin contestó—. Sabes ¿Por qué no vamos a plaza por el regalo de Lissana? Quiero comprarle algo bonito.

—Todo menos eso —contestó el moreno, algo que no le gustaba era ir de comprar—. Dile a Erza.

—Erza va a la empresa, dudo que en estos días quiera acompañarme, vamos, te prometo ser más flexible cuando juguemos, di que sí, di que sí.

El moreno terminó convenciéndose, algo que también detestara era que Natsu le insistiera tanto, era tan terco que tenía que ceder.

Mientras tanto, Loki ya tenía la invitación en sus manos, fue a casa de la rubia para invitarla, no quería ir solo porque estaba seguro que iría el par de chicos que lo usaban como su jueguito y además quería que ella fuera, como era una chica muy cerrada quería que por lo menos saliera a este tipo de eventos.

Llevaba una bolsa con ropa que le había comprado para que la acompañara a comprar el regalo de Lissana y de paso un vestido para ella porque estaba seguro que no tenía nada en su guardarropa para algún evento como ese.

Después de ser atendido por el mayordomo subió a su habitación, como era el mejor amigo de Lucy ya tenía ese privilegio.

—Loki, no te esperaba —dijo Lucy mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Perdón por no avisar que venía, pero quería invitarte a una fiesta el sábado, ¿Se podrá?

Lucy lo meditó, no era fanática a las fiestas pero ver a su amigo con ojos de súplica logró que aceptara.

—También quiero que me acompañes por el regalo…

—Claro, cuentas conmigo.

—Y te traje esto.

El chico bajó la mirada y se sonrojo, Lucy tomo la bolsa y la husmeó, se quedó atónita cuando vio las prendas, era una falda cortita, una blusa entallada y unas botas, registró más y había accesorios que combinaban con la ropa. La joven se incomodó porque ella era muy formal y esa ropa no le gustaba para nada.

—Loki ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando comprabas esto? —regañó creyendo lo peor.

—Espera, puedo explicarte. Solo quería verte vestida como la gente normal, perdona si te ofendí.

Loki se entristeció, la verdad él la amaba y quería que ella mostrara la belleza que escondía detrás de esa ropa que la hacía ver una ñoña. Quería verla brillar, Lucy era hermosa y muchos chicos la discriminaban por ser una cerebrito y por usar ropa fachosa.

—Loki, perdón pero pensé que… bueno no importa. Está bien lo usaré para ti. Espera, me iré a cambiar.

Loki le sonrió y la chica fue directo al baño para cambiarse, mientras él se sentó al borde de la cama, analizando el por qué la chica se convenció de usarlas, era extraño porque la chica odiaba ese estereotipo y prefería esconder los atributos que la naturaleza le había regalado.

—Das sorpresas —pensó mientras sonreía.

Cuando salió, Loki se sonrojó. Se veía mejor de lo que imaginó. La blusa hacía que mostrara bien su angosta cintura y sus grandes pechos y la falda ni se diga. Lucy era otra, no era la típica nerd que todos burlaban, Lucy era hermosa.

—Tu cabello también necesita un cambio —dijo recuperándose de la impresión, jalándola hacia el tocador y sentándola frente a él.

—¿Qué harás?

—Haré que brilles —susurró a su oído—. Quiero que les demuestres al mundo que eres preciosa también por fuera, porque por dentro te conozco más que nadie.

Lucy se avergonzó y las manos de Loki acariciaron sus mejillas, esto provocó que sintiera extraña, una chispa se encendió, algo nuevo estaba pasándole, algo nuevo que no tenía explicación. El chico movió sus manos hacia su cabello, ella se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos. Entonces escucho el ruido de unas tijeras. Una lágrima salió de la mejilla de la rubia, algo que le gustaba era su cabello pero a pesar de eso no reclamó, no hizo que se detuviera, quería saber en qué se convertiría, siempre había conservado su cabello largo desde niña y ya era tiempo de un verdadero cambio.

Ahora Loki la peinaba, frente a él se encontraba la chica de sus sueños, la que se había enamorado desde que la conoció y la había rechazado porque solo eran amigos, pero eso no le importó, siguió siendo incondicional, para el ella era la primera y la única. Desde aquella vez que lo rechazó, se volvió un idiota: coqueteaba con la primera que se encontraba para llenar el vacío que dejó el rechazo pero siempre fue el juguete de todas, el idiota que solo era su títere, y no solo las mujeres, también los hombres lo detestaban, él siempre se había comportado como un antisocial, odiaba a la gente de su clase por ser prepotentes y presumidos, eso junto a el rechazo de Lucy, hicieron que Loki mostrara una máscara ante todos, y solo se la quitaba cuando estaba con la rubia.

Él se había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos, le pidió que los abriera y el corazón de Lucy dio un salto, No era ella, era muy diferente, su cabello estaba cortado un poco más debajo de su hombros y tenía una colita a su lado derecho, se veía hermosa, no había duda que su belleza estaba escondida y gracias a Loki surgió, se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó, el chico correspondió el abrazo y hundió su rostro en su cabello y trató de auto controlarse, cada vez que ella lo abrazaba tenía que luchar con su propio yo para no besarla y terminar en una situación realmente comprometedora.

—Lucy, creo que no es necesario maquillarte aparte no te gustaría ¿verdad?

—Gracias Loki, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, de verdad no sabía quién era físicamente y lograste cambiarme, te prometo que ahora seré más pulcra…

—Je, je, me agradas más como eras, pero solo quería ver en lo que te puedes convertir.

Lucy se sonrojó, él era el primero, aparte de su padre, que le decía que era hermosa con la ropa que usaba, su corazón empezó a latir rápido y sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo el chico mientras evadía el abrazo, uno más y perdería la cordura.

Natsu y Gray se encontraban en un café del centro comercial, aún no habían buscado el regalo, por lo que prefirieron pensarlo antes de escoger el indicado.

—Eres tan buscón, con un simple perfume y ya—. Dijo fastidiado el moreno.

—Que insensible eres, Lissana se merece algo mucho mejor.

—Hazle un cuadro —bromeó. A Gray siempre le gustaba echarle en cara a su amigo las cosas que él no podía hacer y viceversa.

—Que chistosito eres pero ya que insiste, vamos.

—¿Te puedo esperar aquí?

Ambos empezaron a recorrer el centro comercial, habían muchas tiendas de regalos pero siempre encontraban lo típico: peluches, tarjetas y globos. Gray tenía una mirada de aburrido mientras Natsu intentaba encontrar lo indicado pero sin saber que cierta rubia y peli marrón estaban en la misma tienda.

Natsu buscaba pero nada le convencía, estaba a punto de irse de la tienda cuando vio arriba del aparador una caja musical de color azul, lo primero que pensó en verla fue en los ojos de Lissana, se acercó a ella y cuando iba a tomarla otra chica también iba a agarrarla, la miró y era una rubia de ojos cafés.

Natsu se quedó atónito por su belleza, había visto tantos ojos pero estos llegaron más adentro de su ser, ni los ojos de Lissana habían entrado como los de ella, entrecerró los ojos y empezó a sonreírle, se había vuelto adicto porque no podía dejar de mirarlos. En cambio, Lucy estaba quieta, solo lo miraba y no sabía por qué pero tampoco quería apartar la mirada, los ojos grises de Natsu la habían dejado sin aliento, forzaba su respiración porque podía perderla y desmayarse. El chico rozó su mano y empezó a sentir escalofríos más intensos que los que sintió con Loki cuando lo abrazó. Era diferente, era más cálido.

—¿Me podrías decir tu nombre? —al fin hablo el muchacho.

Pero justo cuando iba a contestarle, de lado de Natsu apareció Gray y detrás de la chica ya estaba Loki, no tenía idea desde cuando estaba ahí. La tomó de la cintura y acercó su rostro a su oído.

—Mi amor, te he estado buscando, no tengo idea porque te separaste de mí…

—¡Loki! Lo siento, pero es que regresé por si encontraba algo, pero ya lo ganaron.

Lucy lo miró y le sonrió, Loki le besó la mejilla y la chica sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo pero se contuvo, le sonrió y el chico la tomó de la mano y la alejó del par de jóvenes.

Natsu se quedó atónito ¿desde cuándo el perdedor de Loki tenía una novia tan buena? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto en eso? ¿Desde cuándo se había sentido humillado porque resultaba ser, que la chica le gustaba y terminó siendo novia del chico que tanto molestaba? Estaba helado, seguía en el mismo trance sino que fue gray que lo saco cuando le puso su mano en el hombro.

—Está creciendo, que orgulloso me siento.

—No pensé que ese infeliz tuviera una novia así, maldita sea, por primera vez me siento pendejo frente a él.

—¿Te gusto? —Fue directo su amigo—. Desde kilómetros lo noté.

—¿Gustarme? Sabes que solo tengo ojos para Lissana y es que solo me impresiono que Loki tuviera una novia así, ni siquiera me dijo su nombre, pero ya lo averiguare…

Una sonrisa egocéntrica apareció en el rostro de Natsu, si algo se proponía siempre lo conseguía. Le había gustado la chica, tenía que aceptarlo. Había dejado algo de él cuando la miró a los ojos pero también estaba Lissana, sacudió su cabeza y enfrió su corazón. Siempre había soñado con estar con la peliblanca y ninguna rubia le haría cambiar de opinión.

—Pensándolo bien, dejémoslo así —habló serio—. Ya encontré el regalo —dijo mientras tomaba la caja, recordando el tacto que tuvo con la piel de Lucy.

Mientras tanto, la pareja se había detenido después de tres locales, Loki aun la tenia de la mano hasta que se dio cuenta y la soltó avergonzado, agachó la mirada pero la voz de la chica logro que la volviera a ver.

—Loki, ¿me puedes decir que está pasando?

—Perdóname por haberte dicho mi amor, pero esos tipos son los típicos patanes.

—Natsu no aparentaba eso —dijo defendiéndolo, recordando sus profundos ojos grises, empezando a sonrojarse.

—Mierda, creo que fue mala idea el cambio de look, ya me puse celoso por un desconocido —bromeó.

—Pero parecía que tú eras el patán, mi amor, te he estado buscando, no tengo idea porque te separaste de mí —burló diciendo la línea que había dicho cuando la encontró frente a Natsu.

—No te burles —contestó ofendido—. Te juro que ya no lo vuelvo a hacer.

—No pasa nada, a veces me gustaría verte así con otra chica, acaramelado y diciéndole cosas bonitas.

Y pese a esto, Lucy lo abrazó ¿acaso ya le gustaba abrazarlo tanto? Loki aceptó el abrazo dejando caer las bolsas que cargaba. Como gustó decirle que ella era a quien le gustaría decirle palabras de amor, que ya dejara de reprimir lo que sentía por ella pero no podía, ella lo consideraba su amigo y solo le quedaba resignarse. Desde lo lejos Natsu miraba la escena, apretó los puños porque por primera vez en su vida se sentía celoso de Loki, por primera vez en su vida se sentía menos, él tenía algo que le hubiera gustado tener, aun no se explicaba por qué, pero tenía la impresión que ya la conocía.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó Gray al ver a su amigo tenso.

—Nada, vamos.

Dio la espalda y siguió a su amigo. Mientras Lucy soltaba a su amigo que estaba sonrojado, solo que ella no se había dado cuenta, tomó las bolsas que había tirado.

—No vuelvas a abrazarme frente a una multitud, es incómodo.

—Perdona, pero creo que el cambio me hizo daño —dijo mientras lo miraba divertida—. ¿Ya compraste el regalo?

—Sí, pero ahora te toca a ti —dijo mientras la miraba pícaramente—. Quiero que uses un vestido sensual para ver que tanto puedes provocar a la gente…

—Eres un pervertido —contestó apenada—. Pero creo que si necesito un vestido, no tengo nada para usar en la fiesta.

La semana paso rápido que ni Lucy se había dado cuenta que ya era sábado, ya eran cerca de las siete, aún tenía una toalla puesta, cuando de repente su amigo entro a su habitación, la consecuencia fue que Lucy le aventó un peine por no tocar la puerta.

Ya cambiada, Loki se quedó como cuando la vio con la mini falda, atónito, pero esta vez se recuperó más rápido, se acercó a ella y la sentó frente al tocador

—Será más difícil peinarte —dijo mientras tomaba su cabello—. Pero no imposible.

—Oye Loki —llamó la atención de su amigo—. ¿Cómo fue que aprendiste a maquillar?

El chico se apenó con la pregunta, le dijo que su madre siempre le decía que era primordial que un esposo maquillara a su mujer, tomó el consejo y gracias al maquillista de su madre pudo aprender, pero sin que ella supiera que realmente lo hizo para que la maquillara algún día y había llegado más rápido de lo que había pensado.

Puso manos a la obra y el resultado fue perfecto. Lucy era otra, tenía una cara de ángel y su cabello estaba adornado con una tiara y unos pequeños tocados de rosas de color morado metálico. Su vestido era del mismo color, largo y escotado, solo que en la parte de la cadera y trasera estaba repleta de rosas que la hacían parecer un hada.

Lucy parecía un hada, Loki la ayudo a levantarse y le dio una vuelta, la chica le sonrió y ambos se miraron a los ojos, ya estaban listos para ir a la fiesta.

Ambos subieron al auto y el silencio los invadió, era incomodo que Loki tuviera a lado la mujer que amaba y para empeorar, se veía bien que daría la vida y más por poseerla, pero su autocontrol era más fuerte que solo se resignaba a tenerla como amiga, en cambio Lucy porque en esta semana tenía la ansiedad de abrazarlo, incluso de llegar a algo más, pero siempre reaccionaba ¿no se supone que son amigos?

—En la fiesta te llamare Natasha —dijo de la nada.

—¿por qué?

—Sería prudente, aparte no quiero que seas acosada por nadie, habrá mucha gente que estará en Fairy Tail y si saben que eres el primer lugar, no dudaran en ser su centro de burlas, recuerda como son todos.

—Pero…

—No quiero que pases lo que yo he pasado.

Lucy calló. Nunca le había preguntado porque Loki odiaba a los de su clase, era un enigma pero siempre pensaba en no hacerlo, si él siempre se ponía mal cuando tocaban el tema es que era algo verdaderamente fuerte, bajó la mirada pero la mano de su amigo tomó las suyas.

—Yo solo quiero protegerte, eso es todo, perdona si soy posesivo.

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos ya estaban en la fiesta. El salón era grande y elegante, estilo victoriano.

La pareja caminó hacia la puerta donde un mayordomo y una dama de honor los atendió, les mostró una caja llena de antifaces, Loki escogió uno rojo mientras Lucy uno plateado que combinaba con sus zapatillas.

Entraron y Lucy se quedó pasmada, en su vida había ido a una fiesta y ahora sabía cuál era una verdadera. Había una estatua de hielo en forma de hada en la mesa donde se encontraban los bocadillos, flores color blancas, la iluminación era perfecta. Ambos se unieron a la multitud.

—Siento que me observan mucho —dijo Lucy, Loki entendió y apretó más su mano con la suya símbolo de protección.

Pero en ese entonces, un chico ya ebrio se le acercó a Loki, siendo efusivo su saludo.

—Oye, allá hay nenas ricas que tal vez te interese conocer, vamos.

—Espera, tengo compa…

Ni lo dejó hablar y ya estaba a unos pasos lejos de su amiga, el chico jalo a Loki, la chica solo se quedo quiera, no dijo nada, sería mejor que lo dejara ir por un momento mientras ella se adaptaba a la fiesta.

—Estaré bien —fue lo único que dijo.

Estaba sola frente a una gran multitud, empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba la estatua, fue difícil había mucha gente y no estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones. Cuando llegó se sintió libre cuando de pronto volteó hacia donde estaba el ponche y cierto chico de cabellera rosa y bufanda blanca se estaba sirviendo.

—Es el mismo de la tienda e incluso lleva la bufanda —pensó para sí misma—. ¿Sería bueno irlo a saludar?

Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y prefirió no arriesgarse porque recordó lo que siempre le decía Loki, caminó hacia la terraza para no ser vista por el chico, cuando salió encontró a dos parejas agasajándose, se sintió incomoda, caminó hasta llegar al barandal y se apoyó en él. Había sido mala idea haber venido si Loki termino siendo arrastrado por un borracho.

De pronto sintió una presencia, pero antes que reaccionaba escuchó su voz.

—¿Por qué tan solita?

Lucy se exalto, volteo a ver y era el chico de que había intentado huir.

—Yo…

—¿Huías de mí? —dijo mientras le sonreía arrogantemente—. ¿Tú eres la chica de la tienda? la que casi toma la caja musical.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo apenada.

Natsu se colocó a lado de ella, también imitándola en apoyar sus manos en el barandal. Quedaron en silencio por varios minutos mientras observaban el cielo y escuchaban los gemidos de las parejas que estaban detrás de ellos.

—No me dijiste tu nombre —rompió el hielo el joven.

—Natasha —contestó en seguida recordando l nombre que le había dicho que dijera.

—No te conozco, que raro porque conozco a las amistades de Lissana y es la primera vez que te veo, claro aparte de la vez de la tienda que fue la primera.

—Yo tampoco la conozco —completó.

—Entonces, no es por ser grosero pero ¿qué haces aquí?

—Acompaño a alguien.

—de seguro al idiota de Loki —dijo de la nada pero después supo que había sido un grave error.

Lucy se sintió mal porque había insultado a su mejor amigo, pensó que sería bueno cambiar la impresión que el chico tenia de él.

—Él es una buena persona, así que no me ofende que le digas idiota porque yo lo conozco más que nadie y el no aparente ser quien es en verdad.

—Curioso —contestó indiferente.

—Loki es como mi ángel de la guardia, siempre esta cuando más lo necesito, él es el primero y el único, él es la persona que debería de…

Lucy empezó a sentir calor, estaba hablando de su mejor amigo de manera efusiva, era raro porque solo lo hacía con su otra mejor amiga, Juvia, pero platicar con el chico que tenía a lado, era sumamente extraño y más porque no lo conocía y ya se sentía en confianza.

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó serio.

—Olvida lo que dije, no creo que sea algo más de lo que ya es, pero estoy feliz de estar al lado de él y ahora no debo de precipitarme, con el tiempo me daré cuenta si es el o no.

Natsu le dio una punzada en el corazón ¿De verdad la chica era su novia y estaba hablando de matrimonio? Había descartado la posibilidad de conocerla y ahora que tenía esa hipótesis y la forma tan tierna que hablaba de él, no dudaba que estaba enamorada.

La voz detrás de un micrófono empezó a emanar tomando la atención de la pareja, invitaba a que quien sabía cantar que pasara para empezar con el karaoke, Lucy se emocionó porque a ella le fascinaba hacerlo. No dudó y corrió hacia adentro dejando atrás a Natsu, enseguida subió al escenario diciendo que ella sería la primera.

—Y aquí tenemos a una valiente —dijo quien traía el micrófono—. ¿Nos podrías decir tu nombre?

—Na…Natasha —apenas contestó, había empezado a sentir pánico escénico.

Cuando Loki escuchó el nombre volteó a ver al escenario tomándose la sorpresa de ver a Lucy ahí.

«¿Desde cuándo hace este tipo de locuras? —pensó—. Menos mal que no dijo su nombre».

—Bueno Natasha, ¿Nos podrías decir que nos cantaras?

—Lo que el público quiera.

El tipo del micrófono empezó a pedir sugerencias, pero de pronto Lissana subió al escenario. Tenía un vestido azul que combinaba con sus ojos y hacia resaltar su cabello. Lucy la observo y creyó estar viendo un ángel, la albina era demasiado hermosa y elegante que le tuvo envidia pero de la buena y además que no le pareció mala persona porque la chica mostraba una sonrisa serena, no se comparaba a las demás miradas de los invitados.

—Sería bueno ponernos románticos.

Todos le dieron la razón a la albina, nadie podía contradecirla: era la cumpleañera además que todos la adoraban porque era una buena persona, honesta, educada y amiguera, Lucy pensó mucho lo que entonaría, ya que tenía que ser algo especial, después se decidió y pidió el micrófono.

—Es…esta canción me gusta mucho y espero que alguien de aquí le llegue y sepa a lo que me refiero —Lucy no sabía que decir y solo dijo lo primero que le venía a la mente, no tenía dedicatoria pero con lo que había dicho todos creían que sí, incluso Natsu apretó los puños en señal de enojo, era claro para el que era para Loki.

Lucy caminó hacia el pianista, le dijo el nombre de la canción al oído y dijo que si sabía cuál era y si podía tocarla, regresó a estar frente a la multitud y cuando el piano empezó a tocar, se acercó el micrófono.

—_You've been on my mind _—eempezó a cantar con la voz entrecortada por los nervios—. _I grow fonder every day, lose myself in time just thinking of your face _—ahora ya empezó a relajarse y se dejó llevar, varios reconocieron la canción y empezaron a cantarla junto con ella.

Muchos admiraron la voz de la chica, el tono y la fuerza eran suaves y al mismo tiempo, llenos de energía, Lucy era una buena cantante y lo estaba demostrando. Las luces empezaron a apagarse quedando unas cuantas para darle más ambiente a la entonación.

—Brillas más que una estrella— susurró Loki mientras la miraba desde lo lejos con un vaso lleno de ponche—. Por eso me enamoré de ti.

Lucy estaba por terminar la canción, Natsu aún seguía en su trance, la chica tenía una buena voz, su corazón latía salvajemente y empezó a sudar, tenía algo pero aun no sabía qué, sacudió la cabeza, sentía que estaba traicionando los sentimientos que le tenía a Lissana porque ya estaba decidido que ella sería su novia y no debía de dudar.

—_To prove that I'm the one who can, walk that mille until the ends starts _—fue la parte final de la canción, las luces las encendieron de nuevo y todos gritaban "otra, otra", les había gustado y Lucy les regaló una reverencia de agradecimiento.

—Suficiente por hoy —se escuchó una voz fuerte y al mismo tiempo, dulce—. Muchas gracias.

Era Loki con otro micrófono, todos se quedaron si habla, en su vida habían imaginado que Loki tuviera una voz llena de energía. El chico alzó la mano invitándola a bajar, Lucy se sonrojó y la tomó, le dio el micrófono al tipo que organizaba el karaoke y ambos bajaron.

—Te dejo un ratito y dejas sin aliento a toda la fiesta —dijo Loki ya debajo de la pista.

Lucy sonrió y ambos se fueron a la terraza con el pretexto que era mejor respirar aire fresco. Natsu, quien estaba cerca de la puerta miró con odio a Loki.

—Esa chica me recuerda a alguien, pero ¿a quién? —se preguntó a sí mismo mientras dejaba de manera brusca el vaso de ponche en la mesa que tenía a lado, se quedó pensando un rato hasta que unos brazos se entrelazaron en su cuello, reconoció el aroma y volteó a ver.

—Te he estado buscando durante toda la fiesta.

—Natsu le sonrió y la besó. Lissana en seguida correspondió el beso y el la acorralo a la pared, fue tan salvaje que duro poco por la falta de aire, habían dado todo, al fin había aparecido el beso que tanto anhelaban ambos, aquel que se había escondido en la amistad y al fin se encuentra labio a labio.

—Quiero que me digas de una vez un sí —dijo Natsu con respiración entrecortada.

—la respuesta ya te la di —y ahora ella lo besó.

Lissana siempre había ocupado un lugar en su corazón pero también estaba consciente que la beso para olvidar el trago amargo que dejo el ver a Loki con la rubia, de verlo tan jodidamente bien a lado de ella, se dio la idea que Lissana era la perfecta para tenerla como novia, pero sin lugar a dudas, la rubia le había hecho sentir algo, que lo asustaba y no tenía más opción que olvidarla.

Pero de nuevo sintió los labios de la de ojos azules, olvidando los ojos chocolates que lo habían cautivado el día que la conoció.


	3. 2 Bienvenida

**III. Bienvenida**

**Lunes 1° de agosto del 2011**

—Idiota, ya levántate. Se nos hará tarde…

—Erza, solo cinco minutos más…

Ya era el día, el primer día de clases para ambos chicos en Fairy Tail. Erza ya estaba vestida con su uniforme que era una falda azul marino, una chaqueta blanca con líneas azules en las mangas y en la parte delantera. Calcetas azules y zapatos negros. La chica jalo su primo de los pies y lo arrastro al baño, lo dejo justo al lado de la tina.

—Ni creas que te desvestiré y te bañaré…

—Llama a Lissana y que lo haga ella —respondió con una sonrisa pervertida, pero se ganó una patada por la chica.

—Tus bragas son negras —burló el chico mientras observaba entre sus piernas.

—Confórmate con solo verlas.

El chico se bañó, se alistó y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, ya no le dio tiempo para comer y justo cuando salía, vio a Erza en la puerta y pensó que se había ido.

—No creas que te dejaré solo.

—Nos falta el marica de Gray

—¿Me hablabas, princesita? —dijo Gray mientras salía detrás de la puerta.

El trió sonrió y se subieron a lo que es un auto deportivo, Erza como ya tenía dieciséis años ya podía manejarlo. Como la casa de Lissana estaba en la zona no tardaron en irla a buscar, después, se dedicaron a platicar y llegar a su nueva escuela.

Cuando llegaron y bajaron del auto muchos los miraron, suponían que eran de segundo y tercer año por ser de primero, algunas chicas murmuraban acerca de los dos chicos y los hombres de la pelirroja. Gray era indiferente, Natsu solo aumentaba su ego y Erza sólo proseguía a caminar. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, leyeron que todos los estudiantes debían de estar en el auditorio para darles la bienvenida.

El trío preguntó dónde estaba el auditorio a una chica castaña, quien era una de las amigas del gripo social que habían formado desde hace mucho tiempo, Cana Clive.

—Me enteré que en la fiesta te hiciste novio de Lissana, ¿es cierto?

El chico se avergonzó y los demás solo se burlaron de él. Desde aquel día todo había cambiado. Natsu era más sociable y menos prepotente. Lissana había logrado cambiar una parte de él y eso que apenas llevaban menos de un mes de novios. Erza estaba feliz porque ver a su primo más centrado la tranquilizaba, al parecer no todo cargaría sola y podría confiar en que se volvería un hombre de provecho dentro de algunos años. Gray no le importaba, siempre había sido un amigo incondicional pero a veces pensaba cuando llegaría el día en que Natsu dejara de comportarse como un niño, sería triste para él porque una de las razones por la que era su mejor amigo eran las discusiones que tenían.

Cuando entraron al auditorio ya casi estaba lleno. Había cerca de mil quinientos porque eran quinientos alumnos por cada generación. Tomaron asiento en medio y minutos después, una joven empezó a dar la bienvenida y por último presentó al director, quien gustosa tomó el micrófono y también dio la bienvenida.

—Quiero también mencionar algo muy importante —dio énfasis el director—, estoy contento que hayamos tenido excelentes resultados en los exámenes. Sobre todo porque jamás imaginé ver la calificación perfecta en uno de los primeros lugares, eso me enorgullece y llego a la conclusión que Fairy Tail está formando a buenos futuros ciudadanos —entonces abrió la carpeta que tenía—. Ahora mencionaré a los primeros lugares de cada año, empezando con los de tercero, y como siempre, Mirajane Strauss fue la del primer lugar.

—Detesto que el director haga esto, hace que nos discriminen a los demás lugares —mencionó un chico que estaba a lado de Natsu, ambos amigos sonrieron en señal de complicidad.

—Pobres ilusos —dijo Natsu al moreno, quien le mostró su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Dicho esto, las tres personas pasaron en frente y se situaron a lado del director, los dos chicos sonreían eufóricamente mientras Mirajane mostraba humildad.

—Ahora los de segundo año, me llevé la sorpresa porque tenemos una cara nueva en el primer lugar —dicho esto, pensó en volver a mencionarlos de forma ascendente—. Ahora quiero que pasen en frente Laxus Dreyar, Jellal Fernández y la nueva alumna de segundo año, Erza Scarlet.

Todos se quedaron atónitos salvo a Natsu y Gray quienes solo sonrieron con arrogancia. Nadie creía que una persona nueva estuviera en primer lugar y además de ser de segundo. El año pasado en primer año, Jellal había quedado en primer lugar y ahora se lo había arrebatado y una nueva chica. Los tres subieron y se pusieron al lado derecho de la directora. Jellal miró a Erza, la chica se tomó una sorpresa: el chico le sonrió.

—Por lo menos esta buena la condenada —dijo el chico que estaba sentado al lado del Dragneel.

—Y lo mejor: es mi prima —contestó Natsu mientras le sonreía orgullosamente, mientras el chico no podía emanar palabras por la impresión.

—Me alegro que tú hayas sido quien me ha superado —le dijo en susurros.

—Supongo que debo decir un gracias, ¿no? —dijo Erza en broma, no lo conocía y ya le había caído bien.

—Y por último —volvió a tomar la palabra Macarov—. Ahora quiero que pasen al frente a los tres primeros lugares de los de nuevo ingreso —tomó la carpeta, después de mostrar una sonrisa, decidió hablar—. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster y por último, Lucy Heartfilia.

La pareja de amigos volvieron a sonreírse cómplices, se levantaron de la silla mientras levantaban las manos que significaban «somos nosotros», los chicos que estaban a lado de ellos los miraron atónitos y sobre todo el chico que estaba al lado del Dragneel.

—A la próxima ten en cuenta que uno de los primeros lugares puede estar al lado de ti, tu comentario me levantó el ego —dijo Natsu mientras seguía al moreno.

—¿Estás nerviosa, princesita? —Dijo Gray a su amigo—. Al fin conoceremos a la chica que me quitó el primer lugar.

—No lo estoy, y estuve esperando este día.

Cuando los dos chicos estaban a la mitad del camino, vieron desde lo lejos caminar a una rubia con gafas, los dos intentaron contenerse la risa, tal como ambos habían sospechado: era una ñoña.

Primero dejaron que se adelantara la chica y después caminaron detrás de ella.

—Es vergonzoso admitirlo pero tiene buen trasero —dijo Gray mientras Natsu solo se reía.

—Pero mírala, es una tipa rarita.

Pero Cana estaba sentada al lado del pasillo donde pasaría la rubia y los chicos, la miró de pies a cabeza y también pensó lo mismo que la pareja de amigos, que solo era una nerd que sería perfecta para sus bromas, justo cuando Lucy pasó a lado suyo, metió su pie y logró que la rubia se cayera a sus pies, haciendo que la falda corta se alzara y mostrara sus bragas.

—Son blancas —gritó uno de los alumnos que estaba cerca.

La chica se empezó a avergonzar y se quedó de rodillas escuchando las burlas de la multitud hasta que terminaron siendo una sola palabra mencionada: perdedora. La gritaban al unísono la mayoría mientras que la demás solo se burlaba.

—Es bueno deshacer tensiones con burlas, pero ya es mucho y más para una mujer —dijo Gray mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba la mano—. Levántate, me gusta burlarme de las personas pero esto ya es demasiado —dijo fríamente mientras volteaba a su derecha, para él no era importante quedar bien, pero le hartaba escuchar tanto sarcasmo a su alrededor y más si iban dirigidas a una mujer, él siempre se metía y burlaba a los hombres pero meterse con una mujer era caer bajo.

—Gra… gracias —cuando Lucy iba a tomar la mano, unos brazos la tomaron de la cintura y la levantaron, ella se sorprendió pero después se dio cuenta que era la única persona que jamás se burlaría de ella ante cualquier humillación: Loki.

—Ve, te esperan —le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al escenario.

—Otra vez ese idiota haciéndose el héroe —dijo Natsu—. Vamos.

—Me ahorró el tomarle la mano, me hubiese contagiado —dijo Gray sarcásticamente pero su rostro ni su tono de vos no mostraban burla, sino frialdad.

Cuando los tres ya estaba en el escenario y todos ya habían parado su risa, Macarov de nuevo los felicitó sin antes darles un sermón que a la próxima y se burlaban fuera quien fuera no dudaría en tomar cartas y que esta vez no castigaría quien había tirado a Lucy y dio nuevamente la bienvenida. Ahora mencionó a Mirajane y al chico que era el primer lugar del año pasado y también presidente del Comité Estudiantil para que le entregara el puesto.

—Espero que evites este tipo de situaciones, que se burlen de una compañera mientras se cae, se le levante la falda y termine enseñando sus bragas —burló el ex presidente mientras le colocaba la banda a Mirajane.

La chica dio una reverencia y todos aplaudían eufóricamente, la multitud adoraba a la albina y era un honor que ahora tuviera el puesto de ser la líder de los estudiantes.

Después finalizaron el evento y todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, salvo a los de nuevo ingreso que ese día tenían que escoger el área donde querían ingresar: artes, ciencia o deporte.

—Si me permiten, tengo que ir al salón de escultura, por cierto Erza, después te alcanzo —se despidió Gray mientras alzaba la mano y se dirigía al edificio de artes.

—Yo iré a mecánica —ahora se despidió Erza, dejando solos a Cana y Natsu, quienes ya habían incluido a la castaña al grupo y sobre todo Natsu quien la admiró cuando hizo que se cayera Lucy.

—Eso que le hiciste a la ñoña hace que te respete más —dijo de la nada Natsu, los dos se dirigían a las canchas de futbol americano.

—Y tú tienes control para no reírte, eso también hace que te respete. Si fuera tú me hubiese burlado de ella desde que se levantó.

—Nos tuvimos que aguantar Gray y yo, de verdad veníamos comentando eso. Pero cambiando de tema ¿a qué deporte te inscribirás?

—Soy porrista, por si fuera poco una de las mejores —dijo orgullosa—. ¿Y tú? ¿También de porrista?

—Que chistosita —contestó por el sarcasmo—. ¿En serio eres buena? Genial, y quiero ser de futbol americano.

—Valla, a papá le dará gusto tener a alguien con talento en su grupo.

—Sabes que me adora por practicar fut. Será interesantes sus clases, hará que recordemos viejos tiempos, ¿no crees?

Platicaron de lo que había pasado en el transcurso en el que no se vieron hasta que llegaron a la cancha. Cana fue directo a los baños para cambiarse y Natsu empezó por buscar al profesor y poderse inscribir en futbol americano.

Gray estaba firmando su inscripción a escultura, estaba satisfecho porque el maestro era un verdadero artista. El salón estaba repleto de estatuas hechas por él. Pero antes de retirarse, tenía pensado buscar otros talleres para inscribirse, él se consideraba una persona con muchos talentos y no desperdiciaría el tiempo en Fairy Tail para estar solo en un taller.

—Una pregunta profesor, ¿A cuántos talleres tengo derecho a inscribirme?

—A los que desee —contestó amable—, pero según el reglamento solo tres por el estrés que causan.

—Escultura… mecánica y veamos… pintura, perfecto —pensó en voz alta—. Disculpe ¿me puede decir dónde está el taller de pintura?

El profesor lo miró incrédulo, según lo que había dicho, no solo quería estar en escultura.

—¿Estás diciendo que te meterás a tres talleres? Eso es imposible, no podrás aguantar el estrés. Así no rendirás en el semestre.

—Si lo aguanto, artes me relajaran cuando tenga mecánica —dijo indiferente.

El profesor bufó, Gray sólo mostraba una mirada soberbia, en su vida había tenido un estudiante que le mirara de esa forma, pero sabiendo que era un Fullbuster el chico no bromeaba y era mejor darle la razón esta vez.

—Está bien, te lo advertí. Es el taller número cinco a la izquierda.

—Gracias —sin más que decir se retiró.

Gray estaba seguro que la advertencia del maestro, aceptó que tal vez tenía razón. Pero el motivo de tomar tres talleres era que quería alejarse del mundo y refugiarse dentro de trabajos. Por eso había decidido entrar a Fairy Tail por ser un internado, solo iría los fines a su casa porque en verdad no quería estar ahí. Pasar encerrado en su casa lo enfermaba y el único consuelo era la escuela y sus amigos.

«Necesito olvidarme de todo y demostrar que puedo —dijo a si mismo mientras estaba parado frente al aula de pintura».

Entró y no había nadie, se decepcionó porque imaginó ver por lo menos una o dos almas.

—Creo que mejor me voy de aquí.

Pero justo cuando dio la media vuelta, en la puerta estaba una chica de cabello azul y ojos grandes del mismo color, estatura media y complexión delgada. Los dos se miraron, la chica se sonrojó mientras que gray mantenía su postura fría.

—Valla, al fin alguien, creo que mejor me quedo.

—Disculpe… ¿este es el taller de pintura? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Supongo pero no hay nadie aquí, pensaba irme pero por lo menos sé que tendré una compañera.

Ambos se quedaron a esperar al profesor, cada quien sentado en una butaca en cada esquina. La chica de cabellos zafiro miraba al chico pero él siempre notó los ojos de ella clavados a los suyos, era molesto para él por lo que ya no soportó y la pregunta salió.

—¿Qué miras tanto?

La chica no respondió, la vergüenza era tan grande que se dio un golpe mental para no volverlo a ver pero no podía, se había quedado clavada en sus ojos azabaches, por más que quería mirar su celular y jugar con él, en su mente pasaba la mirada que la había dejado cautivada, volvía a verlo pero cuando se daba cuenta, volvía a bajarla.

El chico en cambio, le parecía molesto e incómodo que la chica a cada rato lo mirara. Él siempre había sido frio en los temas del amor y cada vez que una chica se le declaraba, él la rechazaba sin titubeos, siempre era perseguido por chicas sin cerebro, de las que solo les importa el físico, posición social y la popularidad. Ya estaba harto y a veces deseaba ser feo para no encapricharlas.

—Ya me aburrí de esperar, mejor me voy.

El chico se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a su compañera. Su indiferencia era tan hiriente que la peli azul se quedó triste pero no evitaría que se fuera, corrió hacia él y lo tomó de la mano para detenerlo.

—No te vayas, por favor, estoy segura que no tardará en venir.

Gray arrugó la frente pero por primera vez quiso cumplir los caprichos de una chica, no tenía explicación concreta pero, esta vez optó dejar atrás su carácter y por lo menos, una vez, darle el gusto.

—Está bien, no te dejare sola pero tengo que irme porque tengo un compromiso y ya es tarde. Prometo regresar.

Lo dijo en tono grave pero más suave de lo habitual. Le sonrió de lado, le sacudió sus cabellos azules y se dio la media vuelta. La pobre chica se quedó pasmada, la sonrisa del chico a pesar que no mostraba ningún sentimiento le llegó a lo más profundo, era una sonrisa débil, que significaba mucho para ella.

—¿Juvia se ha enamorado? —susurró sonrojada mientras Gray cerraba la puerta.

**El 15 de este mes cumplo 5 años de pertenecer a deviantArt… desde ese día, mi vida cambió mucho y la verdad quiero conmemorarlo actualizando todos mis fics y eso incluye spoilers de éste y los demás fics. Para ese día, metanse a mi perfil y encontrarán un link que los conducirá a un texto. Espero que participen C:**


	4. 3 Conociendo a los nuevos compañeros

**IV. Conociendo a los nuevos compañeros.**

—Que rara es esa chica—. Pensó Gray mientras caminaba en el pasillo del edificio de ciencias—. Me consuela que no es la típica mimada que solo habla de ropa o de cualquier otra tontería.

Suspiró. Siempre había odiado ese tipo de chicas y por esa razón decidió prometerle a la chica que se inscribiría a pintura, la había considerado buena persona y para que el cediera a ese tipo de peticiones ya era un logro para ella, no se dejaba convencer tan fácilmente. Y eso era gran logro para juvia aunque no lo supiera. Sonrío, sabía que ocurriría algo interesante con ella pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando ya estaba en la puerta de mecánicos.

Abrió la puerta y fue la sorpresa de ver a puros hombres a excepción Erza, lo más curioso es que todos la miraban como si quisieran hablarle pero nadie se atrevía.

Gray, orgulloso, fue directo hacia ella y obtuvo el resultado que esperaba: todos lo miraron boquiabiertos, algunos murmuraban: «¿Cómo es posible que la hable como si nada'», «será su novio?».

—Erza ¿Cómo va todo? —dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba a lado de ella.

—Como siempre, estos compañeros que tengo me miran como si quisieran hablarme y no se atreven —respondió aburrida mientras comía una manzana.

—Eso noté cuando entré —dijo sonriente—. Por lo menos tu grupo es algo eufórico, el mío de pintura creo que solo seremos dos integrantes.

—¿Sólo dos? —dijo admirada.

—Una chica rarita y yo, no me molesta porque será más tranquilo —dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza con sus manos—. Y supongo que es mejor que tú rompas el hielo, dentro de poco estos mandriles empezaran a babearse por ti.

Erza soltó una carcajada. Ella siempre mostraba un porte elegante para poder destacar siempre, pero lo que se ganaba era intimidar a los hombres y hacer que no la hablaran por temor aunque les robara sus suspiros. Gray era uno de los pocos con quien podía tener una conversación interesante o lo más bizarra pero era solo su amigo y no creería que fuera algo más, tanto él como ella negaban que asiera fuera y estaban de acuerdo en no cambiar su relación.

Gray solo se burlaba internamente. Todos lo miraban como un Dios por haber hablado a la chica, y claro que debería si era su amiga de la infancia, solo eso.

—Aquí hay buenos partidos para ti —comentó Gray—. Mala suerte que le comieron la lengua los ratones.

—El día en que un chico me hable apenas conociéndome en unos minutos, pensaré seriamente en casarme con él—dijo su pensamiento, ende a esto recordó que hace unos momentos, en el auditorio de la escuela cuando subió al escenario, el chico peli azul que era el segundo lugar la habló. Se sonrojó, hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que él era el primer chico que apenas la conocía y le dirigía la palabra en seguida.

—¿Pasa algo, Erza? —preguntó su amigo por ver la reacción de la chica.

—No, nada —contestó nerviosa, Gray le miró incrédulo y justo cuando volvería a preguntar, el rechinar de las bisagras avisó que el maestro ya había llegado.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la sección de artes, específicamente artes visuales y a tres salones del salón de pintura, se encontraba Lucy inscribiéndose en teatro. Era su pasión y por eso no dudó en inscribirse y también había pensado en canto y gimnasia rítmica, pero no se quería arriesgar a que la reconocieran los invitados de la fiesta de Lissana. Cuando había ido a ver quiénes serían sus compañeros, notó muchas caras conocidas y además que vio a la cumpleañera.

«Eso estuvo cerca, espero que no se den cuenta que yo fui la que canto —pensó».

Desde que Cana le había metido el pie, se dio cuenta que Fairy Tail estaba lleno de personas que adoraban molestar a las personas como ella, porque además, antes de que la mencionaran muchos molestaban a chicos tranquilos y también escuchaba los murmullos de las personas cuando la habían mencionado.

Recordó que cerca de donde se había sentado, burlaban a una chica bajita peli azul, le dio rabia porque era injusto que solo por apariencia criticaran y tuvo suerte que la chica estaba ahí en teatro, pero estaba formada hasta adelante por eso no la había hablado.

«Terminando todo este relajo, iré a hablarla —pensó».

Tardó poco menos de veinte minutos para que le tocara su turno. Para entrar a teatro solo tenías que demostrar que tan bueno eras actuando. Lucy se lució, hizo un pequeño monólogo musical. Al final todos le aplaudieron y el profesor no dudó en aceptarla.

—Espero que nadie reconozca mi voz.

Bajó del escenario y tuvo la suerte que la peli azul también había calificado y seguía aun en el salón, caminó directo hacia ella para hablarla.

—Estuviste bien —dijo la chica, Lucy se emocionó porque no creyó que ella fuera la primera en hablar.

—Gracias y tú actúas muy bien —alagó.

—No es para tanto, pero dime ¿Verdad que eres Lucy Heartfilia? Lamento lo de hoy, la verdad si se pasaron.

—No es para lamentarse —dijo Lucy entendiendo que le mencionaba lo de la caída en el auditorio—. Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Levi McGarden —se presentó mientras ambas se saludaban—, mucho gusto, Lucy.

—No, el gusto es mío, desde el auditorio tenía ganas de hablarte.

Y así inició una larga plática. Primero hablaron de qué escuela provenían y después de gustos. Lucy le agradó la chica porque ambas les gustaba leer incluso coincidían en los libros que habían leído.

—Y dime ¿Por qué teatro? —preguntó Lucy.

—Me gusta escribir drama y me gustaría algún día representar una de mis obras.

—¿En serio? —preguntó—. ¿De verdad escribes? Yo igual pero…

—¿Pero qué? —dijo Levi al ver como bajaba el tono a su última palabra.

—Me da pena que lean lo que escribo.

Lucy se empezó a jugar los dedos y Levi le sonrió, le dijo que a ella si le gustaría leer lo que ella escribía y esperaría el día en que se decidiera enseñarle al mundo lo que dejaba plasmado en papel. La rubia le prometió que cuando acabara su novela, ella sería su primera lectora.

Gray y Erza ya estaban inscritos en el taller de mecánica, el moreno se despidió de su amiga y regresó a pintura, que por fortuna para él ya estaba el maestro y ya no estaba la chica porque sería incomodo que de nuevo lo acosara visualmente.

—Una pregunta, ¿Por qué cree que nos inscribimos solo dos personas?

—Eso es fácil joven Fullbuster —respondió—. El horario es de siete a nueva de lunes a jueves, a nadie le gustaría levantarse temprano a pintar.

—Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué no escogió un horario en la tarde?

El maestro le explicó que era una pregunta sencilla: solo en la tarde podía ver a sus dos hijas y él hacia el esfuerzo de trabajar en la mañana y en la noche. A gray se le estrujó el corazón, el tipo era buen padre y quería lo mejor para ellas y convivir era uno de los mejores regalos que le pueden dar a sus hijos.

«Ojalá mis parientes fueran como él —pensó».

Se despidió y justo cuando salió del aula, escuchó el sonido de su celular y era un mensaje de Natsu diciéndole que se inscribiera a futbol americano, era una broma.

«Este imbécil y sus bromas de mal gusto —pensó—, pero sería buena idea irlo a ver y dejarlo en su lugar».

Pero antes que todo esto ocurriera, después de que Cana se separó de Natsu, quién se fue a la cancha donde estaban reunidos las personas que querían inscribirse a futbol americano -que eran muchas- primero se les puso la prueba de resistencia, que era que tanto podías correr y que tanto podías resistir una emboscada, el chico las pasó sin problemas, pero ahora venía la más importante, que tan lejos podías lanzar el balón,

Cuando se acercó a esperar, le llamó la atención un chico alto, musculoso, moreno y cabello largo. Lo miró por unos momentos hasta que el tipo se dio cuenta que lo observaban, miró a Natsu y ambos se miraron.

—Oye ¿Te gusto? —dijo en broma el moreno.

—Nea, lo que pasa es que tienes lagañas, puerco, quítatelas bien.

El tipo frunció el ceño y se pasó la mano por los ojos y no había nada, era solo una broma más del Dragneel.

—Me las pagarás —susurró molesto mientras Natsu se burlaba de haber caído.

—Más mierda en Fairy Tail, el siguiente —dijo un chico rubio decepcionado del iluminó que acaba de lanzar el balón. Era más alto que el moreno que le había llamado la atención—dije el siguiente —dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez ms molesto.

Entonces se acercó el moreno, el rubio lo miró incrédulo cabeza y le sonrió de lado.

—Nadie quería pasar —dijo indiferente.

El rubio lo examinó de pies a cabeza, parecía un excelente atleta, le preguntó su nombre y respondió que era Gajeel Redfox.

—Espero que no me decepcione.

El chico tomó el balón mientras escuchaba las instrucciones del rubio, quien era el mariscal de campo y él juntos a dos compañeros más escogían quienes iban a entrar al grupo. A lo largo y ancho de la cancha estaban distribuidos alumnos para que la persona quien lanzaría el balón decidiera a quien tirárselo y dependiera las yardas que avanzara seria su posibilidad a entrar.

Para el moreno era pan comido, lanzó el balón y lo tomó uno de los chicos que estaba casi al final de la cancha.

—Buen tiro —alagó el rubio—. El siguiente…

—Yo, yo Laxus —dijo de repente Natsu mientras caminaba rumbo al balón.

—Ha, ha, no creo que hagas gran cosa —burló el moreno mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los que ya habían pasado.

—No cantes victoria.

Entonces el rubio le dio otro balón y se posicionó, pero justo cuando iba a tirar el balón escuchó una voz peculiar decir:

—¡Princesita! no me decepciones mi amor…

Era Gray quien le había gritado a su amigo, justo cuando Natsu supo quién era, se distrajo, se resbaló en el césped y cayó, el balón se le escapó de la mano y rodó unos centímetros de él,

Todos se burlaron tanto de la caída como la reacción y lo que Gray había dicho. El Fullbuster se quedó en las gradas que estaban alejadas del campo, y Natsu de inmediato se levantó del césped avergonzado de las burlas.

—Gray eres un idiota ¿Viste lo que provocaste? Hiciste que quedara en ridículo.

—¿Provoqué que te sonrojaras? Lo siento no lo vuelvo a hacer y eso te pasa por andar mandando mensajes con bromas, pues te diré que también debes de inscribirte a mecánicos, pero ¡oh, sí es cierto! eres un idiota en matemáticas —burló.

—Una pelea entre parejas, que excitante —dijo en sarcasmo uno de los de nuevo ingreso.

El mariscal mostró una mirada frustrante y de pena ajena, podría ser su amigo pero no le quedó otra que tachar el nombre de Natsu, porque ya sabía cómo se llamaba.

—El siguiente…

—Espere ¿Me podría dar una oportunidad?

El rubio solo re rió de él. Le dijo que definitivamente no podía calificar y que no esperara a que quedara seleccionado.

Natsu se enojó tanto que, tomó el balón que estaba por sus pies, y se lo lanzó a Gray, cayó exactamente en su frente.

Todos, excepto unos cuantos se quedaron boquiabiertos y se reían de la desgracia de Gray. Natsu sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras le mostraba una sonrisa al moreno pelo largo.

—Sin duda esto es amor apache.

El mariscal sonrió, volvió a borrar el tache que había puesto en la lista y carraspeó su garganta para que el chico le prestara atención.

—Consideraré ese tiro como tu prueba —dijo el rubio—. De todos modos sé cómo es tu condición en este juego —le dijo sonriente—. A la próxima que Gray venga a hacer el ridículo, juro que te saco.

Natsu se fue, dejando a todos con una incógnita, ya sabían quién era y además como era. Laxus sonrió porque sabía las habilidades de Natsu y no podía dejarlo fuera.

—Es el tercero como tú, Laxus —dijo uno de sus compañeros que también lo ayudaban a seleccionar a los nuevos ingresados.

—Te confieso algo, él ya está dentro, junto al moreno que paso antes que él.

—¿El tal Gajeel?

—Sí, y además, otra confesión —dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa—, también es primo de la chica que quedó en primer lugar, Erza, ¿no es bonita?

—¿A quién no? Si la chica es toda una diosa —alagó su compañero.

—Pues qué bueno que te guste porque te quedarás con las ganas —le dijo serio—. Los dos son mis viejos amigos y no creo que Erza se fije en un tonto como tú —le dijo en burla—, lo siento pero es la verdad.

Después que todos se habían inscrito a mecánica, el salón había quedado vacío, pero Erza había olvidado su celular ahí y esperaba encontrarlo. Aceleró el paso, teniendo la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien.

Justo cuando iba a entrar al aula, cierto chico peli azul tomó el picaporte al mismo tiempo que ella, ambos se miraron y el chico se avergonzó, Erza solo le sonrió porque le pareció tierno verlo sonrojado.

—No pensé encontrarme con la Titania por tercera vez, este es mi día —le dijo mientras quitaba si mano del picaporte.

—¿O será mi día? Porque eres el primer chico que me conoce y me dirige la palabra, si te diste cuenta solo uno me habló y es porque es mi mejor amigo.

Erza giró el picaporte y entró. El chico se quedó ahí parado, bloqueado y feliz porque al fin sabía que Gray solo era su amigo. Pero cuando la pelirroja pidió que entrara, reaccionó y caminó hacia ella.

—¿Eres Jellal Fernández, verdad?

—Siempre olvidan mi nombre, eres la primera que lo recuerda.

—Qué raro, pero yo olvido nada. Aquí estas —dijo mientras levantaba el celular del piso, cerca de la banca donde se había sentado.

Jellal la miró mientras ella estaba a espaldas de él y revisaba si había llamadas. El chico desde que la vio le gustó. Tenía porte, era muy guapa y sobre todo, me agradaba su compañía y no le daba pena hablar con ella, ahora solo faltaba si ella aceptaba primero su amistad y conocerse.

Pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Erza se despidió y se fue. Quería seguir platicando con ella, quería saber cómo era ella, su color favorito, que le gustaba, que hacia… quería saber todo sobre ella.

«Será para la próxima —pensó y suspiro. También decidió que también debía abandonar el salón».

—¡Idiota me dolió! —reclamó Gray mientras se tallaba la cara, ambos ya estaban en su habitación.

—Eso te pasa por entrometido.

—Pero admite que te puse nervioso cuando te grité mi amor —dicho esto, su amigo se enojó y lo volvió a golpear la cara.

Natsu tiró unas carcajadas, si algo adoraba era ver sufrir a su amigo y más con dolor físico. El moreno se miró la cara al espejo y supo que lo mejor era tomar un desinflamante.

—Menos mal que alcanzamos habitación juntos —cambió de tema.

—Esta habitación es del tamaño de mi baño —se quejó—, y el baño al closet.

—Natsu, Natsu, si las habitaciones fueran como la tuya—dijo irónico—, la escuela fuera una ciudad. Entiende cerebro de hámster.

—Tranquilo, y hablando de eso ¿Erza a quien escogió como compañera?

Ambos se quedaron pensando y llegaron a la conclusión que a quien pudo haber escogido es sin duda a Cana, por algo se quedaron platicando antes que entraran al auditorio.

La tarde pasó rápido. Natsu estaba en la computadora mientras Gray jugaba con unos dardos. La ociosidad los tenia aburridos, no sabían que hacer hasta que a Natsu se le ocurrió una idea.

—Gray ¿Y si nos infiltramos al dormitorio de las chicas?

—¿Estás loco? —Contestó Gray—. Pero es una buena idea, pero no le hago a eso.

Su amigo lo miró incrédulo. Cada vez que a él se le ocurría algo, siempre lo ayudaba pero esta vez no, se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a su cama donde estaba acostado.

—¿No estás enfermo? —preguntó mientras acercaba su rostro y tocaba su frente para ver si no tenía fiebre.

—No y será mejor que tu vallas solo. No tengo ganas, con el golpe que me diste fue suficiente…

El Dragneel bufó pero el pretexto de Gray fue convincente, sin dudarlo salió de la habitación directo a su objetivo: el dormitorio de las chicas. En cambio, apenas salió su amigo, Gray dio un suspiro y se levantó de su cuarto para mirar hacia la ventana.

Tenía mucho tiempo que cargaba un sentimiento reprimido pero no quería desahogarlo aún, más de tres semanas para ser exacto, intentaba ser el mismo y fingir que no pasaba nada, pero ahora más que nunca deseaba estar solo y estaba pensando si sacarlo o no.

—¿Será bueno llorar? Bueno, ya he derramado mucho antes pero ¿Valdrá la pena derramarlas ahora?

Salió de la habitación y fue al patio que estaba frente al dormitorio. Era un jardín hermoso lleno de árboles y flores de colores. Se acercó al rosal y cuando iba a tomar una se clavó una espina.

«Esto no es nada… esto no es nada al dolor que tienes al perder lo que más quieres y después… te traicionen».

Gray retiró la mano y se observó la pequeña gota de sangre, se la quitó con la otra mano y fue directo a sentarse en el árbol más cercano. Se quedó contemplando el ocaso mientras vagos recuerdos de la infancia pasaron por su mente.

—Todo por un trato… todo por un capricho…

Después pasa en su mente algo doloroso, algo que ocurrió en la fiesta de Lissana, intento olvidarlo las tres semanas antes de entrar a Fairy Tail pero no puede, intento ser el mismo pero cada vez que esta solo no puede, intenta con todo ser el mismo con sus amigos pero a veces quisiera quitarse la mascar y demostrar su dolor, pero no puede, su orgullo de hombre impide que eso pase.

«Serás el hombre de una sola mujer ¿Te queda claro?»

Esa frase pasó por la cabeza de Gray, una simple oración que cada vez que la recordaba era como si enterraran más profunda la estaca que significaba el dolor que ahora tenía, era fuerte pero cada vez era más y más grande hundiéndolo en el abismo de la soledad.

La noche empezó y no había ninguna alma salvo él, se sentía bien estando solo porque le servía para buscar el Gray que estaba dormido dentro de tanto sufrimiento. Cuando estuvo seguro que no había nadie, lloró. Sacó el dolor que desde hace tres semanas había contenido, soltó cada una de las lágrimas que decían a gritos salir para desahogar todo, sentirse por lo menos un poco de libertad en su alma. El llanto fue cada vez más fuerte pero lo que no sabía es que no era el único en ese bello jardín. Cierta chica peli azul lo veía escondida entre las ramas.

«Estúpida vida ¿De qué sirve tener todo lo material si he perdido a las personas que más amo? ¡Maldita sea!»

Gray lloraba como un niño, pero lo malo era que a veces necesitaba a alguien que lo consolara, que le dijera que todo está bien, que creyera que todo era un sueño y que despertaría algún día y ahí estaría alguien quien lo abrazaría y le podría contar todo lo que vio, pero no podía, no podía desahogarse ni siquiera con Natsu ni Erza, no quería que sus amigos se involucraran en sus problema, no quería verlos preocupados por él.

La peli azul seguía ahí, se le estrujó el corazón verlo tan fatal, quería ir a consolarlo pero la vergüenza impedía que diera un paso, le temblaban las piernas y caminar era sinónimo de caerse, también ella empezó a derramar lágrimas porque se conmovió de verlo en ese estado, sabía que estaba mal a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto por sus manos.

—Maldita, maldita…

Gray mencionaba un nombre, Juvia no sabía quién era pero escuchar ese nombre le partió el corazón, no la conocía y ya la estaba empezando a odiar, el chico le había interesado y no permitiría que sufriera por culpa de otros.

«Gray… Gray sufre por esa persona… no permitiré que vuelva a pasar eso —pensó ella».

Ella siempre había pensado en lo ingenua que era, no sabía cómo era un noviazgo ni mucho menos sabía que platicar con un chico por eso jamás había tenido novio pero esta vez no permitiría que su timidez la dejara escapar a ese chico que le había interesado tanto que haría lo posible por hablar con él y convertirlo en algo más que amigos. Pero justo cuando Juvia había decidido ir a consolarlo, Gray quitó sus manos, su rostro palidecido ya no tenía rastro de lágrimas, se levantó en seguida y miró hacia el cielo.

—No, no permitiré que pequeñeces me afecten, soy un Fullbuster a pesar de todo y ¡No debo de darme por vencido por nada ni mucho menos por nadie!

Gray fue directo a los dormitorios y Juvia se quedó de nuevo entre los arbustos, escondiéndose ella y también, el valor que había sacado para ir a consolar a su amado.

La noche paso. Natsu no pudo meterse al dormitorio de las mujeres por demasiada vigilancia y Gray se sintió mejor consigo mismo y al día siguiente ya era el primer día de clases.

En Fairy Tail, las clases básicas como son las de ciencias exactas, naturales y teóricas se dan en los horarios de nueve a tres de la tarde, mientras que los talleres se pueden dar en las horas que no pueden ser esas, que son de siete a nueve y de tres a ocho de la noche. Como el día anterior era el primer día, no daban clases para que los alumnos se pudieran inscribir al taller deseado y para que buscaran su recamara y escogiera con quien compartirla durante el semestre. Ahora ya era el día para tomar sus primeras clases. Pero pintura era a las siete y tenía que despertase muy temprano para asistir, podría ser fastidioso para los demás pero él estaba a gusto con su horario, así podría tener la tarde para escultura y mecánica.

Sabía que sólo tendría una compañera, la chica extraña de cabello de color zafiro, le era indiferente pero sabía que llevaría una buena relación de compañerismo y eso le quitaba un poco de estrés. Cuando llegó ella ya estaba ahí, acomodaba su lienzo mientras que el maestro ya estaba pintando un cuadro. El profesor ya sabía que tanto Gray como Juvia no necesitaban mucha asesoría porque ya eran unos artistas, él solo serviría como crítico y les daría unos consejos para mejorar sus obras.

—Siéntanse a gusto, no me gusta que hayan tensiones.

Pero el celular del maestro sonó y se tuvo que retirar, dejando sola a la pareja.

Gray estaba acomodando su lienzo y observó que pintaba la chica, notó que era una obra que ya tenía días haciéndola y que aún le faltaba mucho por terminar, se quedó atónito cuando la observó bien, era una pareja besándose apasionadamente y el fondo era un salón elegante estilo victoriano.

—Tranquilo Gray, eso solo coincidencia—. Se decía a si mismo mientras se recuperaba.

La chica seguía pintando, no quería conversar con Gray por lo que había visto en la noche. Se sintió culpable por no haber ido a consolarlo antes que se fuera, pero quería verlo, quería ver de nuevo sus profundos ojos negros sino sería más su ansiedad.

—La silueta de la chica no está bien, deberías de definir bien las curvas de su falda, pareciera que está esponjada.

Juvia se detuvo mientras que Gray se acercaba para ver los detalles de la obra, se quedó impresionado y al mismo tiempo decepcionado.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es…

Gray se acercó a la chica, su mano izquierda rozó con la cintura de la chica mientras que con la derecha tomaba la mano y el pincel de su compañera, acercó el pincel a donde había dicho que estaba los errores y empezó a pintar, Juvia apenas podía respirar, tenerlo tan cerca de hacía que perdiera la noción de todo, incluso si le preguntara como se llamaba, no sabía contestar.

—Por cierto, no sé cómo te llamas.

Parecía que le había leído la mente, Juvia aún no se recuperaba del tacto de Gray, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no poder desmayarse, era tanta la presión que de manera brusca se separó de él. Cuando se recuperó, al fin pudo voltearlo a ver, en cambio, Gray no entendía la reacción de ella.

—Ju...Juvia, me llamo juvia Loxar —al fin contestó.

Gray le sonrió y de nuevo regresó a su lienzo, ahora Juvia lo miró y era muy diferente a lo que ella pintaba, era un rostro masculino abstracto que tenía lágrimas rojas y una soga en la boca. Se asustó porque el cuadro le daba una sensación de soledad.

—Son cosas que pasan por mi cabeza, no te asustes, así no soy yo —Gray se había dado cuenta de la reacción de la chica.

—Pero los artistas reflejamos parte de nosotros en nuestras obras.

—Eso lo sé, pero también reflejamos sentimientos.

—¿Gray se siente triste? —preguntó.

—No debería de interesarte, sigue en lo tuyo.

La clase siguió silenciosa, Gray prefirió que fuera lo mejor, ahora más que nunca no quería explicarle a nadie su situación, prefería callar y superarlo él solo. En cambio, Juvia deseó saber más de él pero el moreno había sido grosero diciéndolo que no era de su incumbencia ¿Por qué no lo era? A ella claro que le interesaba. Pero ya eran cerca de las nueve y ya era hora de ir a sus clases correspondientes.

Ambos abandonaron el salón, Gray aceleró el paso y se daba cuenta que la chica lo seguía, sospechó que tal vez era su compañera de clase, por lo que se detuvo a esperarla.

—¿Cuál es tu número de sección? —preguntó cuándo ya estaba con él.

—Sección 10 —contestó.

—Lo que sospechaba —dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca—, somos compañeros.

—¿De verdad? —respondió alegre.

«Por lo menos no es una acosadora, por un momento pensé que me seguía —pensó mientas aún se rascaba la nuca, se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a seguir».

Cuando llegaron el salón estaba casi lleno. Cuando vio a su amigo que fue a sentarse a lado de él, que era en la fila de en medio casi hasta atrás mientras que la peli azul se sentaba casi enfrente, a lado de una chica rubia que usaba lentes. A veces lanzaba miradas al moreno pero este no se daba cuenta. Pero de pronto la puerta se abrió, todos pensaron que era el profesor pero era cierto chico de cabellera larga, el mismo chico que Natsu le había jugado la broma de la lagaña.

—¿Tú aquí? —gritó Natsu mientras se levantaba del asiento.

—Ah, tu eres el chico que se cayó. Y tu novio te gritó cursilería y media, dile que sea más discreto.

Todos los que estaban en el salón se empezaron a reír aunque no entenderían muy bien, Juvia se quedó atónita ¿Acaso Gray era gay?

—¿Por qué siempre se van por la tangente? ¿No sabes lo que es sarcasmo? —mencionó Gray tranquilo—. Otro gorila tenía que ser.

—¡Que engreído! no cabe duda que este colegio está infestado de puro afeminado.

Gajeel fue directo a sentarse hasta atrás, pero del lado contrario de donde estaban Gray y Natsu, ellos estaban cerca de las ventanas mientras él cerca de la puerta. Ambos se miraron con rivalidad mientras Gray los ignoraba.

—Gajeel, hola, soy Juvia —dijo de la nada la oji azul mientras hacía ademanes para tomar su atención.

—Hola, tiempo sin vernos —dijo a secas.

—Me alegra volverte a ver y que también seamos compañeros , como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Viejos tiempos? —dijo Gray de la nada sorprendido, la conversación de ambos era escuchada por todo el salón.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto el chico de al lado.

—Esa chica va conmigo en taller de pintura y creo que ya conocía al gorila ese. Que vueltas da la vida, no solo nosotros encontramos conocidos aquí.

—Eso es típico viniendo de una familia adinerada y que todos entren en la mejor escuela del país —dijo orgulloso—. Aparte no les tomes importancia, total, son otros raros más que nos podemos encontrar, como esa rubia.

—¿Lucy Heartfilia? La que me quitó el primer lugar.

—¿Esa es Lucy? —contestó sorprendido.

—¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de ella? ella es Lucy y parece ser que se lleva con Juvia.

—¿Y quién será la otra peli azul?

—no me interesa —respondió—. Pero por el momento lo primordial es conocer a Lucy.

Pero justo en ese momento, de nuevo la puerta se abrió, todos voltearon a ver porque de nuevo creyeron que era el profesor y resulto ser Loki, Natsu le mostro una mirada seria mientras la rubia lo saludaba.

—Pensé que había entrado el maestro —dijo mientras saludaba a Juvia y después iba con Lucy—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien —le sonrió y el chico le sacudió sus hebras doradas—. ¿Ya conseguiste compañero de habitación?

—Aún no tengo, pero es mejor dormir solo, capaz me toca un tipo que ronque.

—Tal vez Gajeel quiera ser tu compañero de habitación— dijo de la nada juvia, después fue directo al pupitre de su antiguo amigo a preguntarle, le respondió y regresó con una sonrisa.

—Dice que no hay ningún inconveniente.

—¿Gajeel? —Preguntó incrédulo—. ¿No es de Phantom Lord como tú, Juvia?

—Si —respondió con mirada melancólica—, ahí lo conocí y nos llevamos bien. Estoy segura que será buen compañero contigo, aunque tenga su carácter es buena persona.

Loki aceptó, estaba seguro que Juvia le decía la verdad y aparte, a pesar que a primera vista causaba cierto temor, seria paciente con él y tenía posibilidades que se cayeran bien y fueran buenos amigos.

Unos minutos después de la llegada de Loki, la puerta se abrió y esta vez sí era el profesor.

—Buenos días, chicos —respondió el saludo de sus alumnos—. Como verán, esta es la clase de filosofía, no entiendo por qué tan temprano porque causara sueño en todos —dicho esto, todos empezaron a reírse y le dieron la razón—. Pero créanme, si fuera en la última hora, nadie la podría soportar.

El maestro tomó un marcador y empezó a escribir su nombre en el pintarrón—. Soy Makao Convault.

—Este profe nos tiene que pasar —dijo Gray—. El tío Makao nos tiene que pasar con diez.

—Ya rugiste —le respondió Natsu, pues conocían a profesor Makao gracias a que se llevaban con su hijo, Romeo.

Pero ahora de nuevo la puerta se abrió y la típica reacción de todos de voltear a ver quién era. El sonrojo en Natsu se notó y muchas miradas masculinas empezaron a mirar indiscretamente.

—Profesor, perdón por llegar tarde, mi hermana me llamó y era imposible evadirla.

Era nada más y nada menos que Lissana. Lucy se quedó en shock ¿Acaso la peliblanca también era su compañera? ¿Acaso la chica que era la cumpleañera de la fiesta que había ido podía darse cuenta que ella era Natasha?

Loki se dio cuenta de la tensión de su amiga, la tomó de la mano y la miró tiernamente, le dijo que estaba seguro que tampoco se daría cuenta.

Pero lo que no sabía es que la mirada azul se había posado en ella disimuladamente, ella si se había dado cuenta de la mentira desde un principio, le sonrió aunque Lucy ni Loki no se lo imaginaban, el maestro le pidió que pasara y fue directo a sentarse a lado de su novio, sin separar la mirada de la rubia.

«¿Crees que soy tonta, Lucy? —pensó—. Podrás engañar a todos, pero no a mí ¿O más bien, Natasha?»

Pero la mirada dejó por un lado a la oji café y fue a la de su amado, lo miró tiernamente mientras el chico le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Te extrañé —le dijo.

—Y yo más a ti, Natsu.

Tal vez Lissana se había dado cuenta que Lucy había llegado a la escuela y mientras no ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal no haría nada, Natsu era lo primordial para ella y no abriría la boca al respecto. Mientras nada tocara lo que le pertenecía, ella no sacaría el lado malo que cualquier persona tenia, pero ella era muy diferente, no tenía compasión por nada ni nadie.

**Ya cumplo cinco años en mi cuenta de deviantART… por eso voy a actualizar todos mis fics, hoy 15 de abril. Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura C:**


	5. 4 Infiltraciones

**V. Infiltraciones.**

_Martes 9 de agosto del 2011_

Ya había pasado una semana desde el primer día de clases, todo marchaba bien salvo al trato que recibía Lucy y sus amigos. Cada vez que el grupo de porristas pasaba cerca de ellas se ganaban su desprecio, expresado en malas caras y comentarios hirientes. Juvia y Levi se sentían mal, en cambio, la rubia las ignoraba.

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento, los chicos del equipo de futbol americano descansaban cerca de las gradas mientras veían a las porristas practicar, unos las miraban por ocio y otros por morbo.

—Pero que sexi es Cana, mírenla, sí que sabe menearlas—comentó uno de los chicos.

—Cállate —respondió un moreno peliblanco —que si te escucha su padre te puede dejar en estado de coma.

—Uooh, pero que buenota está la Lissana…

Y no terminó de hablar porque recibió un golpe tanto de Elfman como de Natsu, el hermano y el novio eran celosos.

—Ni se te ocurra mirar a Lissana ¿te queda claro?

—Si…si —apenas contestó.

—Que problemáticos —susurró Gajeel.

El entrenamiento terminó y todos se retiraron: los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas recámaras, mientras que las chicas se cambiaban en los vestidores. Cierta albina estaba saliendo por la puerta trasera cuando de pronto unos brazos la acorralan a la pared, después una de ellas tomó su mejilla.

—Natsu —susurró mientras lo besaba sin pizca de inocencia.

El beso fue explosivo, dieron todo. Natsu empezó a bajar sus manos a sus piernas y justo cuando iba a meter la mano debajo de la falda, la albina lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo —dijo con voz entrecortada—, nos pueden ver, mejor en otro lado…

—No, quiero que sea aquí, desde hace mucho quiero… esto…

Natsu la volvió a besar, la chica le correspondió, admitía que le gustaba pero tenía miedo a que alguien los viera y los delatara, tuvo que armarse de valor para romper el beso y alejar a Natsu de su tembloroso cuerpo.

—Hablo en serio, aun no es el momento y yo… espera a que podamos, en serio, mejor vete.

El chico la miró confundido pero le dio la razón, le dio un tierno peso de piquito y se fue, se quedó con las ganas y ella ni se diga.

—Perdóname Natsu, pero aún no estoy preparada.

Natsu caminaba directo al edificio de artes, confundido por lo que cavaba de suceder. Gray le envió un mensaje para que fuera a ayudarle a limpiar unas estatuas, él aceptó porque era su amigo y no tenía tarea que hacer. Siguió pensando en Lissana cuando de repente se encontró con cierta rubia. La chica estaba en la ventana tomando aire fresco, llevaba el cabello agarrado en una coleta, pero algunos mechones ya la tenían afuera, estaba sudada y eso la hacía ver…

—¿Pero en que barbaridades piensas, Natsu? no porque este sudando, se ve ¿Sexi?

El chico se dio un golpe en la cara para que reaccionara, después se arrepintió y dio un grito de dolor, la chica lo escuchó y lo miró incrédula. Natsu la miró apenado y salió corriendo del lugar, después de correr tres salones más, exactamente en el de escultura, se apoyó en la puerta analizando lo que había pasado.

—Eso me pasa por quedarme con las ganas, Lissana, a la próxima no me dejes caliente, sino después caeré tan bajo que fantaseare con ñoñas no sexis.

Ya más tranquilo, entró al salón y ahí estaba el moreno con un pañuelo sacudiendo una de las obras de su profesor. Se dispuso a ayudarlo.

—Y ahora ¿Por qué estas limpiando? ¿Acaso también tomas clases de limpieza?

—Para tener el jueves libre —respondió mientras se bajaba de una tarima y enjuagaba el trapo con el que limpiaba—. Realmente tenía que limpiar el jueves y no quería porque es el último día y quedarse tarde como que no ¿Verdad?

—Me lo tendrás que recompensar bien —dijo su amigo algo molesto.

—¿Una noche de pasión? —bromeó el moreno.

—Ni que estuvieras tan bueno —le respondió la broma—. Hace rato vi a la ñoña y…

—¿La hablaste?

—No —respondió, pero Gray se dio cuenta que ocultaba algo en el tono en que le contestó.

El chico de nuevo se bajó de la tarima para acercarse al joven, le colocó su mano derecha en su hombro para decirle algo serio.

—No me salgas con que te gustó la rarita —dijo en tono serio.

—¡Qué! No, no, estás loco —dijo exaltado, recordó de nuevo la escena de verla en la ventana y empezó a sudar—. Estás loco Gray, yo… yo tengo novia y le soy fiel…

—Si como no, te dicen el fiel —dijo con ironía—. Sería interesante ver cómo te la ligarías si te llegara a gustar…

—Está bien, te diré que pasó…

Natsu le contó desde que intentó inducir a Lissana a tener relaciones adultas, se quedó con las ganas y la reacción que le hizo la rubia al verla despeinada y sudada, le dijo que solo era porque estaba caliente y no porque le gustara la chica.

—¿Tan urgido estas? —sólo dijo.

—¿Apoco desde aquella vez no te dan ganas de repetirlo? —preguntó pícaro—. Después de la primera vez se vuelve imposible la abstención.

—Eso es un mito —respondió serio—. Si realmente quieres a Lissana esperarías hasta que ella quiera, a mí se me hace que aún no está preparada, ya vez como son las mujeres, te recomiendo esperar o de plano acuéstate con la primera que se te atraviese…

—Eso jamás —respondió decidido—. Está bien, la esperare.

Y pasó la tarde rápidamente. Al día siguiente, en la hora del almuerzo, que era a la una de la tarde. El comedor estaba casi lleno, había mucho ruido pero cada vez que entraba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, todo se calmaba. Atrás de ella iba el vicepresidente y otros integrantes del grupo que se encargaba de llevar un control entre los estudiantes y vocear las decisiones de los superiores. También en el grupo iban algunas porristas, entre ellas Cana y Lissana, su hermano Elfman y algunos del equipo de futbol como lo era Natsu y Laxus. Y por último, Erza. Ese grupo de personas se conocían desde la infancia, ya sea por la escuela o porque sus padres llevaban una amistad que los llevó a también formar una con los descendientes. Era llamado el grupo de los populares porque además de pertenecer a las porristas y al equipo de futbol, destacaban en sus calificaciones y la gran mayoría de ellos iban en los primeros lugares en el examen de admisión.

Se sentaron en las mesas de en medio del comedor, siempre las dejaban reservadas para ellos, principalmente porque la que quedaba justo en medio era exclusivamente para el presidente, en este caso para Mirajane, no era porque ella se los había pedido, pero era una tradición de Fairy Tail y se tenía que respetar. A los costados de las mesas se sentaron el resto que no alcanzo lugar en la mesa de en medio, entre ellos las porristas y los jugadores.

—Esto es una tontería, todos nos miran como si fuéramos bichos raros —comentó Gray.

—Esto es más incómodo que en Blue Pegasus ¿Acaso todos son así o qué? —agregó Erza.

Mientras tanto, en una de las mesas de la esquina, se encontraba el grupo que lo conformaban: Lucy, Juvia, Loki, Gajeel, quien ya se llevaba bien con ellos y Levi.

—Esto es ridículo —rompió el hielo el peli marrón—. ¿Qué se creen?

—No es que se crean —sugirió Levi—, pero todos aquí los tratan como Dioses. He oído mucho de eso antes de entrar.

—Juvia quiere sentarse con Gray

—¿No me digas que te gusta Gray? —Preguntó sorprendido Loki—. Que malos gustos tienes.

La chica jugó sus dedos por nerviosismo y Lucy la consoló, que el chico no estaba mal y que no le hiciera caso a la ofensiva. Miró hacia la mesa donde estaban y se cruzó con la mirada de Natsu, provocando que se sonrojara.

—Mira que tenemos aquí, ahora resulta que tú también quieres estar sentada en esa mesa —bromeó Levi.

Lucy se avergonzó más. Su amigo la miró pero se dio cuenta de que hablaba Levi y no lo tomó en cuenta. Gajeel solo mostró indiferencia.

—Y tú, Gajeel, ¿Por qué no estás con ellos?

—Porque son estupideces eso de la popularidad —respondió.

—Gajeel les cayó bien, por eso está con nosotros —agregó Juvia.

Después de la pequeña platica, siguieron comiendo a gusto. Después de almorzar se dirigieron a su última clase y finalmente continuar con los talleres. Cuando Lucy se dirigió al salón de teatro, un grupo de chicas, exactamente las que había visto en el comedor sentarse cerca de la mesa de Mirajane. Pasó a lado de ellas, pero una de ellas la tomó del brazo para que no se le escapara.

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí —dijo la chica que había tomado a Lucy—, el patito feo de la escuela.

—Suel…suéltame.

—¿Qué harás Cana? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia una chica peli verde.

—¿Qué quieren que haga con ella? Opinen, yo preferiría quitarle esos lentes horrendos, me causan nauseas cada vez que los veo.

—Golpéala —sugirió una de ellas.

Cana empujó a Lucy hacia la pared, quedando hincada frente a ella, entonces se pone a su altura frente a ella para tomarla de la barbilla.

—Tienes bonitos ojos, pero eres patética.

Entonces la tomó de sus hebras doradas, Lucy intentó contenerse y no gritar, no quería armar un escándalo y ser solo la víctima, que le tuvieran lastima, pero cuando Cana estaba a punto de darle un golpe en el abdomen, cierto moreno le tomó la mano.

—Que interesante pelea de viejas —dijo mientras Cana lo reconoció y la soltó.

—¿Por qué interrumpes mi diversión?

—¿Interrumpir? Yo no dije que pararas, sino te iba a sugerir que te la llevaras a las bodegas, sean más discretas, aquí las pueden expulsar.

Cana lo miró molesta y se dio cuenta de la indirecta. Ordenó a las demás chicas irse. Ya cuando el pasillo estaban más que el chico y ella, el joven la tomó del brazo y la levantó del piso.

—¿A caso no tienes brazos para defenderte? —preguntó regañándola.

Lucy no se había dado cuenta quien la había defendido, aún tenía la mirada hacia el suelo, cuando el joven la levantó se atrevió a mirarlo y resultó ser Gray.

—Yo… yo no quería armar un escándalo.

—¡Ah! que pretexto menos creíble —dijo irónico—. A la próxima no volveré a defenderte, es más, sería divertido ver como se descalzonan entre mujeres.

Lucy sombreó su mirada pero el chico le levantó la barbilla, le quitó los lentes y la examinó por un par de minutos, al final le sonrió arrogantemente y le regresó lo que le pertenecía.

—¿Me dirías si, si te invito a una fiesta? —preguntó.

Lucy se quedó impresionada ¿Hablaba de cita o qué? Entonces recordó que Juvia se había fijado en el chico, Gray se dio cuenta que lo había malinterpretado y le explicó que solo seria para compañía, él no pretendía ir a algo más. Lucy le dijo que tal vez y el chico no perdió más el tiempo y se fue a su clase. Ella un no entendía la actitud del joven si se suponía que las porristas eran sus amigas y defenderla a ella no tenía sentido.

Y al día siguiente, en la clase de Mecánica, tanto el moreno como al pelirroja estaban conversando cuando de repente, salió la plática de lo que había sucedido en el pasillo de artes.

—Cana es una busca pleitos, casi golpeó a Lucy.

—No entiendo porque su actitud, tendré que hablar con ella.

—Déjalo así —sugirió el moreno—. No tengo intenciones de defenderla, pero no es conveniente que Cana solo la moleste porque sí.

Erza lo miró sorprendida, empezó a sospechar que tal vez a su amigo se había interesado en ella, cuando intento preguntarle, él le dejó claro que no era nada de lo que ella creía ni ocurriría, simplemente porque le era injusto que se metieran con ella, si ni siquiera ella lo no tenía intenciones de agredirlas o molestarlas.

—No entiendo tus intenciones, pero haré que te creo.

—No tienes nada que sospechar —dejó en claro—, aparte no es de mi gusto y tú lo sabes.

—Ya sé que estás enamorado de cierta persona, perdón por dudar.

Gray se avergonzó y bajó la mirada, Erza había dado en el clavo y no tuvo nada más que sonreír

—Entiendo, por cualquier cosa, me dices ¿Vale?

Gray asistió y miró que el chico peli azul de la clase volteaba a ver hacia Erza, él entendió la indirecta y se despidió de Erza, para dejarle el camino libre a Jellal. El chico no dudó en acompañarla, se sentó en el lugar donde estaba Gray y ambos empezaron a platicar. Pareciera que los dos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, su conversación era homogénea e interesante, ambos congeniaban en los temas que sacaron a flote.

—Entonces, ¿te gustan los videojuegos? No creí que te gustaran.

—¿Por qué no? —Respondió la chica—. No son exclusivos para los hombres ¿O sí?

—No, solo que es interesante saber que tú los juegas, ¿aceptarías jugar conmigo algún día?

—Si pudiera ir a tu habitación, esta noche lo haríamos…

El joven se puso de mil colores cuando lo escuchó, casi se cae de la silla, literalmente. Erza solo se limitó a sonreír y se dio cuenta que había «metido la pata». Después que ambos se recuperaran de la vergüenza, él sugirió que si había una forma de entrar a los dormitorios.

—A las dos de la madrugada, el vigilante va a tomar una taza de café, tendrías como quince minutos para entrar, la vigilante de las chicas hace lo mismo, pero no sé exactamente la hora.

—¿Y eso como lo sabes? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Son datos que vas aprendiendo conforme te adaptas —respondió nervioso, tratando de no sonar alguien intimidante. Eso podría asustarla u ofenderla—. Pero creo que será algo riesgoso que vallas.

—Acepto el reto —dijo con todo decidido—. Entonces, a las dos en tu recamara ¿No? —pero justo cuando a levantarse, recordó que tal vez tenía un compañero de habitación.

—Ese duerme como si estuviera hibernando, si le tiro agua ni aun así se levanta, no habrá problemas si es que te sentirás incómoda.

Cuando terminó la clase, Erza salió como una bala directo a su cuarto. Estaba nerviosa, a veces se arrepentía de haber aceptado la oferta. En su mente pasaba las posibilidades de lo que ocurriría, se sonrojaba y al mismo tiempo se enojaba consigo misma por ser tan pervertida.

—¿Y si no tiene condón?... ¡Erza! ¿En qué estás pensando? Tranquila, solo jugaremos pero… ¿A qué clase de juegos?

En su mente pasó algunas imágenes del Kama Sutra que por accidente había abierto, recordó ese día perfectamente porque estaba buscando la calculadora _Texas_ de Natsu cuando descubrió que el chico tenía ese libro. Esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en cómo sería practicar esas poses y de nuevo su pesadilla volvió a surgir.

—Eso me pasa por no esperar a Natsu y terminé viéndolo todo, pero… ¿Sera bueno practicarlas?... ¡ah, en qué estoy pensando!

La pobre chica le daba vueltas la cabeza, pataleaba en su recámara, hacia berrinche y al final, terminó dormida.

La clase de futbol había terminado, esta vez era la albina la que esperaba a su novio, cuando al fin estaban juntos, el chico le dio un beso tierno pero respetuoso.

—¿Y ahora?

—Es solo que decidí esperarte ¿Está bien?

El chico le sonrió y le beso la mejilla. La noche anterior la oji azul pensó en la posibilidad de dejar que Natsu fuera el primero en su vida y tenía que decírselo, si es que de verdad lo quería.

—Yo… lo estuve pensando, y yo… ya no necesito esperar más.

Natsu la miró como si estuviera loca, como si dijera que se acabaría el mundo mañana, la chica lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó, dejó que el chico explorara parte de su piel, no importaba que estuvieran viéndolos, querían que el tiempo se detuviera y darlo todo.

—Pero hay una condición —dijo apenas recuperándose del beso—busca la forma de entrar a mi cuarto.

Natsu no dudó en aceptar, la chica le dio las instrucciones de que hora podía entrar y cuál era su recámara. Después cada quien se fue a su respectiva recámara, estaba feliz porque su chica al fin estaba decidida a ser de él, solo de él.

Gray notaba demasiado eufórico a su amigo, que hartó de verlo tan feliz, preguntó:

—¿Qué traes? andas bien tortolo.

Natsu le explicó que Lissana al fin se había decidido, el moreno no lo creía, momentos pasado, él le había dicho que aún no estaba preparada y lo terminó convenciendo que lo mejor era esperar y que ahora resultara que ya estaba preparada.

—¿Estás seguro? Esto es un gran paso y no debes tomarlo a la ligera, ¿Por lo menos tienes condones? No quiero ser tío tan joven.

—Los suficientes —respondió con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Pues hazlo, eso sí, no me involucres cuando quieras meterte a los dormitorios de las mujeres, recuerda que yo madrugo más que tú.

Natsu se quedó extraño. Era la segunda vez que su amigo no se involucraba en sus problemas, cada vez llegaba a la conclusión en que el chico tenía algo en la cabeza pero aún no tenía bases sólidas para preguntar. Tenía que averiguar que era y rápido. Solo esperó a que fuera la madrugada, según Lissana, a las dos y media la veladora fuera a tomar un bocado y un café para poder soportar la desvelada, tenía tiempo suficiente para entrar por una de las ventanas traseras y poder encontrar su recámara. Puso su reloj a las dos.

Mientras tanto, Erza no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, estaba nerviosa, cada rato le echaba un vistazo a Cana para ver si ya se había dormido, la chica era tan desinquieta para dormir que no sabía si estaba durmiendo o estaba despierta. Cuando supo que ya era hora de partir, casi siendo las dos, abrió la ventana y descendió escalando desde el segundo piso. Ella confiaba mucho en su físico a pesar que ya estaba nerviosa. Bajó sana y salva. Caminó silenciosamente por el patio para no ser descubierta, hasta que llegó al dormitorio de los hombres.

—Tenía razón, a las dos si se va —pensó mientras veía que el hombre se metía a una habitación. Abrió una de las ventanas y por fin entró.

Buscó la habitación que tuviera una hoja debajo de la puerta, después de caminar una decena de habitaciones, al fin pudo encontrarla, se paró en la puerta y giró el picaporte.

—No pensé que llegarías con vida —dijo el peli azul mientras la veía entrar.

—Fue más fácil de lo que pensé —respondió nerviosa.

La invitó a sentarse pero antes le pidió que tomara unos cojines, los agarra y se sentó a lado de él. Le dio a escoger el control blanco o el negro, ella le pidió el negro y también le pidió sugerencia de qué jugar. Esperaron a que cargue el juego. Ambos apenas pueden respirar y su corazón late con fuerza. En su vida no imaginó hacer esta locura, meterse a la recamara de un chico, mientras él no pensaba tener a Erza en una noche, aunque solo fuera para jugar videojuegos. A pesar que estaban temblorosos y sudando por los nervios, ellos se veían sin problemas, se concentraban en el juego para tratar de olvidar la incomodidad que causaba, Jellal rozó su brazo accidentalmente con el de la chica, haciendo que esta se exaltara y terminara tirando el control.

Lo miró con los ojos brillosos, desde la tarde tenía mucho pensando que si realmente quería que pasara algo más fuera de tono, miró hacia la cama donde estaba el compañero de habitación y se notaba que estaba bien dormido.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Es que… para ser sincera, es la primera vez que hago este tipo de locuras y me siento incomoda.

El chico bajó la mirada, no pensó que su presencia le causara incomodidad, lo tomó para mal, la pelirroja al ver la reacción se dio cuenta que lo había malinterpretado. Desde que ella le había dicho que si iría a su recámara su cabeza dio muchas vueltas pero no entendía que era, que sí que era lo que sentía, si realmente estaba preparada por lo que había pensado, si él era el indicado para experimentar.

—Yo… lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Yo… yo, es que soy una mal pensada y creí que no solo… no solo sería jugar y así, y yo…

El chico la observó y se empezó a reír. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y gracias también al destello de la televisión vio claramente como la chica se sonrojaba y se empezaba a tensar.

—Sabes, eres linda cuando te sonrojas, y me dio mucho gusto jugar contigo.

El chico tuvo que usar todo el valor para quitarle los mechones que impedían verle el rostro porque Erza intentaba ocultarlo, le regaló una cálida sonrisa que estremeció a le pelirroja, se miraron a los ojos por un rato y exploraron sus almas, Jellal tuvo que controlarse para no besarla, quería probarla y si daba el primer paso sabía que no iba a detenerse y tal vez podrían acabar entre las sabanas, la deseaba tanto desde hace mucho tiempo pero su timidez no le permitía, por eso tuvo que tomar el gran paso de hablarla ahora que tuvo la oportunidad de hablarla de nuevo. Erza tomó la mano del chico, la que tenía en su mejilla, la acarició y poco a poco la fue retirando para volverlo a ver y sonreírle.

—Gra…gracias.

Era la primera vez que un hombre se atrevía a decirle que era bella.

Natsu estaba nervioso, ya había entrado a la hora que le había dicho que no estaba la veladora, siendo verídico porque el pasillo estaba solo. Caminó y empezó a contar las puertas que su chica le había dicho, la doceava puerta era su recamara en el lado izquierdo. Tuvo suerte que la puerta estaba abierta. Giró el picaporte y ahí estaba ella, bien dormidita, tal y como le había dicho, no esperaría despierta, él tendría que despertarla.

—¿Y su la despierto con un beso?

El chico cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama, le había dicho que la cama que estaba al lado del tocador era la de ella y también la que estaba frente a la ventana. Se posicionó arriba de ella, mientras tomaba su rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó.

La chica, apenas despertándose, no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, se quedó estática, no correspondió el beso pero sintió miles de sensaciones agradables por todo su cuerpo, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos porque creía que todo era un sueño. El chico, desesperado, mordió el labio de la chica para adentrarse a su boca, metió su lengua y así hizo que reaccionara. Lucy apenas podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando, su corazón latía salvajemente pero no quería moverse, poco a poco abrió los ojos y gracias a la luz de la luna pudo ver que el chico de los cabellos color rosa la besaba. Pero no eran los ojos azules que lo miraban como creía Natsu, sino eran los ojos color chocolate de los que Lucy, era la dueña.

**Me da tanta flojera volver a subir el fic. Lo único que me consuela es no recibir tantos reviews como cuando lo subía por primera vez… por una parte es bueno porque no recibo tantos correos y en otra me intriga que insultos se guardan xD.**

**Si quieren saber mas de este fic, pídanmelo por mensaje privado y los agrego a Facebook… para asi meterlos en el grupo C:.**

**Saludos.**


	6. 5 Sorpresas

VI

Sorpresas

Miércoles 10 d agosto

Lucy aún estaba atónita y no respondía al beso de Natsu, a pesar que lo había intensificado. Se despegó de sus labios y empezó a besar su cuello y a acariciar su cintura.

Apenas podía respirar por lo vergonzoso que era ser besada de esa forma. El chico fue descendiendo a sus pechos, los empezó a acariciar mientras que su mano derecha fue descendiendo, tocó el elástico de la piyama de la chica, lo bajó un poco y eso su vientre. La chica empezó a reaccionar.

Cuando Natsu estuvo a punto de subir su blusa, la chica lo empujó y cayó al suelo, cuando volteo a verla se dio cuenta que era una rubia a la que estaba besando.

El pánico invadió a Natsu, ¿no se suponía que esa era la habitación de Lissana? No había duda que se había confundido al contar las puertas o tal vez no se orientó según le dijo su novia. Vio como la chica se fue acercando a él con intenciones de cobrar venganza.

—yo…yo… te lo puedo explicar.

—¿Qué pretendías hacer conmigo? —gritó Lucy mientras lo tomaba del cuello, lo levantó y lo acorraló hacia la pared mirándolo furiosa.

—Perdón…

Lucy le dio una cachetada, con tanto escándalo Juvia se levantó y se quedó atónita por la escena que había visto. ¿Qué hacia un chico en el cuarto?.

—Dime que querías hacer conmigo ¿jugar? ¡Dime, dime!

Lucy estaba furiosa o lo que le seguía. Empezó a sacudir al joven de los hombros, este apenas se podía mantener consiente. Era la segunda mujer que le causaba pánico, la primera era Erza. La chica desesperada por no tener respuesta a su cuestión, empezó a golpear en el pecho al chico, él trató de quitársela de encima pero por los golpes y por no quererla lastimar no podía.

—Lucy detente, la veladora nos puede escuchar…

Dicho esto, empezaron a escucharse pasos, los tres se quedaron estáticos. A Lucy se le ocurrió esconder a Natsu debajo de la cama, mientras le pedía a Juvia que tomara una de sus sandalias. Cuando la puerta se abrió y la persona que entró encendió la luz, Lucy gritó intencionalmente: «mátala Juvia». La chica la miró incrédula pero después captó a qué se estaba refiriendo y le siguió la corriente.

—No sé dónde se fue.

—¿Qué pasa aquí chicas?, son más de las dos de la madrugada.

Ambas chicas pararon y miraron con miedo, tanto la voz que tenía como su físico: era alta y complexión obesa, que incluso parecía un hombre, facciones muy marcadas y ceño fruncido. Ambas sudaron frio mientras que la adulta se les acercaba.

—Que miedosas, niñas ricas tenían que ser. ¿Dónde se metió para matarla?

—No… no se preocupe, creo que ya se fue, mañana la buscaremos ya es tarde como para hacer escándalo…

Lucy trató de no escucharse nerviosa y la mujer lo notó pero pensó que quizás era por el insecto. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, sin antes advertirles que no se quedaran despiertas por más tiempo. Cuando ya no escucharon sus pasos, la rubia jaló de los brazos a Natsu y lo miró con enojo.

—Yo… yo lo siento, perdóname.

—Haz lo que quieras, no quiero saber con quién querías estar así lárgate de aquí ahora.

El chico aceptó, pero antes le dio un último vistazo a sus ojos chocolate. Aun no se sacaba de la cabeza el sabor de sus labios, a pesar que no era su chica lo había disfrutado ¡era hombre! Y tenía que aceptarlo, disfrutó haberla tenido debajo de él, aunque solo fue un poco de lo que pudo haber pasado.

—No volveré a besar ñoñas —susurró mientras bajaba por la ventana. La rubia la azotó, cayó sentada en su cama y las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

—¿Qué pasó Lucy? Ese chico es novio de…

—De Lissana, si, y no entiendo que hacia el aquí… lo seguro es que se confundió de habitación —dijo tranquilizándose, pero las lágrimas de rabia y de culpabilidad empezaron a salir.

—Juvia quiere saber por qué lloras

—¡No es obvio! Porque el tipo tiene novia y porque es la segunda vez que me roban un beso…

Juvia se quedó callada. La chica le había dicho que jamás había besado a nadie y ahora se estaba contradiciendo. Lucy supo que la chica merecía una respuesta.

—Fue cuando era pequeña, un chico se me declaró y me besó, pero estoy segura que me confundió… pero es mejor que olvide eso, llevo años haciéndolo, incluso ya no recuerdo como era el niño…

Juvia le sonrió maternalmente y le dijo que a veces no debemos de escapar de nuestra realidad, que si lo de hoy y lo que le había pasado de niña era porque traería sus consecuencias, buenas o malas, y también le mencionó que el chico no estaba mal, el problema era que tenía novia.

—Para empezar no me gusta y segunda, no pienso bajarle el novio a Lissana.

—Eso lo sé —contestó—, pero si se llegara a dar, dime ¿le corresponderías?

La pregunta fue una sorpresa, era verdad que desde la primera vez le pareció interesante pero hasta ahí, después cuando lo volvió a ver en la escuela, exactamente en la primera clase, le dio la impresión que era el típico chico ególatra y déspota, pero hoy después de haberla besado y tirarlo al suelo y golpearlo, se dio cuenta que él también tenía miedos y que se había pasado por haberle pegado. Pero su descuido merecía venganza.

—Sería un asunto que no puedo contestar a la ligera.

—Pues piensa y algún día tendrás que responderle a Juvia y responderte.

Juvia tenía el presentimiento que algo ocurriría entre ambos, pero lo que si se tomó por sorpresa es que ya era el segundo beso de su amiga y que fuera accidentalmente, se entristeció porque creyó que ambas aun no lo habían recibido. De pronto pasó la imagen del moreno en su cabeza, se sonrojó y supo que su primer beso tendría que ser con él. Y buscaría la forma de obtenerlo.

Natsu llegó espantado a su recámara, se metió en seguida en su cama y se tapó de pies a cabeza, le había dado pánico ver a la chica enojada y golpeándolo, tuvo un recuerdo borroso donde una niña lo golpeaba pero no lograba ver su rostro porque poco a poco fue conciliando el sueño.

Al día siguiente y como todas las mañanas, Gray era el primero en levantarse y percató la forma tan peculiar que su amigo dormía, tapado de pies a cabeza en posición fetal, recordó que cada vez que dormía en esa forma era porque había tenido un mal día o porque tenía pesadillas, lo ignoró y se fue a su clase de pintura.

La clase fue de lo más incómoda para el moreno, su compañera se la pasaba de melosa, lo hablaba en un tono de voz que le molestaba que no tuvo más remedio que soportarla, pero después se dio cuenta que tal vez, lo que el sospechaba, era lo que ella quería que hiciera. Lo meditó y pensó en la posibilidad en arriesgarse.

Ya era la hora del desayuno pero el grupo de los futbolistas, porristas y el del Comité Estudiantil no hicieron acto de presencia porque prefirieron almorzar más tarde, cuando solo ellos compartieran el comedor.

Llegaron a las tres. No les importaba llegar tarde a su respectivo taller porque todos eran excelentes alumnos y siempre la primera media hora no ocurre algo en particular. Todos comían armónicamente cuando de la nada, Erza dijo.

—Can,a ¿Por qué querías golpear a Lucy?

Gray intentó callar a su amiga y las porristas solo rieron a excepción de Lissana, ella no estuvo presente cuando ocurrió el incidente.

—¿Quieren saber de verdad quien es Lucy Heartfilia? —preguntó retándolos a todos—, porque no es la niña tierna y ñoña que ha querido aparentar.

—¿Qué es entonces? —contestó con otra pregunta la pelirroja.

—Esa chica es de lo peor, es muy buena actuando.

Cana empezó a entristecerse y sentir rabia al mismo tiempo. Eve intentó consolarla pero le dijo que estaba bien, que era necesario decir la verdad, entonces se levantó de golpe, decidida para dar su respuesta.

—Esa chica… me humilló frente a uno de mis ex novios… en una fiesta donde él me invito… la sinvergüenza me trató como una basura. ¡Y ahora resulta que es una santa! Que no me venga con pendejadas ahora.

La castaña empezó a derramar lágrimas de dolor y coraje. Algunos chicos se quedaron impresionados y las chicas sintieron compasión. Erza se levantó de su asiento y le secó las lágrimas.

—¿Estás segura que es ella?

—Más que nadie, incluso me dijo su nombre y que nos veríamos aquí, en Fairy Tail.

Empezaron las murmuraciones entre ellos. Cuando todo se calmó continuaron con su almuerzo y cuando terminaron, Gray y Erza se despidieron y mientras se dirigían a su taller hablaron sobre el caso de Cana y Lucy.

—¿Tú quién crees que sea? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Hay muchas posibilidades pero le creo a Cana, ella jamás mentiría en temas delicados y sobre todo que hasta lloró.

—No sé pero presiento que tal vez haya algo detrás de ella, pero es mejor que averigüemos entre nosotros dos qué clase de persona es Lucy.

—¿Y Natsu? —preguntó al darse cuenta que excluyó a su amigo.

—Ese es un idiota y ahora más desde que anda con Lissana, será mejor que hagamos algo sin que nadie, ni siquiera Cana lo sepan.

—Hablando de Natsu —cambió de tema, —¿Por qué dices que anda más idiota que nunca? La verdad que se ha vuelto más tranquilo.

Erza meditó y ese era el grave problema: Natsu siempre había sido el típico chico problemático y siempre le gustaba llamar la atención aunque siempre lo hacía sin intenciones. Pero desde que empezó a andar con la chica lo ha notado apagado y aceptaba que extrañaba esa parte de él.

—Incluso tú extrañas que ya no sea el mismo, pero mientras él sea feliz, está bien.

Siguieron platicando hasta que llegaron a su taller. Mientras tanto en el consejo estudiantil, la albina y su gabinete se encontraban en junta, la próxima semana habría una sorpresa para la escuela, pero únicamente los de segundo y tercero sabían que era.

—¿Y su hermana? ¿A caso piensa encubrirla? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Tanto Elfman, Lissana y yo somos estudiantes y no debemos encubrirnos uno a los otros, pero lo único que si les pido es que mientras esté con mi hermano y Natsu no le hagan nada, porque son capaces de armar un alboroto. No se arriesguen.

Sus compañeros la miraron con admiración. A pesar de ser la presidente era muy madura y justa aun fueran sus hermanos, tenían que acatarse a las reglas de la escuela y ella era muy profesional en la toma de decisiones.

—Y respecto a Heartfilia, ¿Tiene algo especial para ella?

La albina pensó. Todos se acababan de enterar sobre el incidente y la confesión de Cana. Aun no podía sacar conclusiones.

—Todos serán tratados por igual, pero si ustedes quieren hacerle más daño a ella no me impongo a cubrirla, es su decisión. Aparte siempre los más perjudicados son los más débiles y los más detestados en la escuela, ¿o no?

Mirajane quería ser neutral sobre la cuestión de Lucy, pero tampoco creía lo que dijo Cana, por muy amiga que sea de ella también tenía sus dudas, la primera impresión que tuvo de la rubia no era esa que intentó convencerla la castaña que era. Por su propia cuenta investigaría más a fondo y seria discreta también.

La semana pasó y tal y como los del Consejo Estudiantil habían dicho. En Fairy Tail se celebraría algo que los de nuevo ingreso no sabían. Las clases se suspendieron porque a todo el alumnado se les pidió que pasaran al auditorio porque el subdirector les tendría una noticia.

Todos a excepción segundo y tercero estaban murmurando que podía ser, que tal vez tenían que comunicar algo tan importante para que toda la escuela estuviera dentro. De pronto un anciano de baja estatura apareció en el escenario y se acercó al micrófono.

—Buenos días a todo Fairy Tail. Estoy orgulloso que nuestra matricula de menos de mil quinientas personas este presente aquí.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, la voz del subdirector era tan sospechosa que algunos rieron y otros solo se limitaron a preguntarse uno a los otros.

—El motivo que todos, incluso el personal académico y administrativo es porque ya han pasado dos semanas desde que le dimos la bienvenida no oficial a la institución, pero precisamente hoy les daré la bienvenida oficial a nuestra escuela, un aplauso para ustedes por ser bienvenidos.

Todo el auditorio aplaudió mientras que los mayores solo se reían. Los de primero tenían el presentimiento de algo malo y más en la forma en que los miraban.

—Los alumnos de segundo y tercer año tienen experiencia y saben a lo que me refiero —dicho esto, contestó las sospechas—, pero en Fairy Tail tenemos la tradición de tener cuatro semanas de suspensión de labores, y esta es la primera semana.

Algunos chicos se alegraron y otros esperaron atentos las instrucciones. La risa maléfica del anciano apareció de repente.

—Como cada año, hoy inicia la semana de supervivencia, que son cinco días de tortura a los chicos de nuevo ingreso. ¿Y qué significa esto? Disminuir la matrícula de la escuela y además de una prueba de supervivencia —dicho esto, los chicos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos y los demás solo se limitaron a sonreír—. Si eres capaz de sobrevivir a este día, seguirás siendo un alumno digno de la escuela, sino simplemente puedes recoger tus papeles…

—Pero eso no lo decía en el reglamento —gritó un chico.

—Cállate, claro que si lo dice —respondió un chico de tercero que estaba a pocos lugres de él—, es lo que viene en letras chiquitas y como tus papás firmaron, se tiene que cumplir y si eres tan niña será mejor que te des de baja.

—Sé que muchos están decepcionados, pero como dije, si no están de acuerdo será mejor que busquen otra escuela. Ahora les diré las reglas del juego.

Dicho esto, empezó a hojear una carpeta hasta llegar a la hoja deseada. Todos miraban atentos y otros atemorizados, esperando las palabras del director.

—Los cinco días no hay clases pero los talleres estarán abiertos, es su gusto si toman clases o no, a las siete de la mañana deben de estar desocupados los dormitorios y se abrirán hasta las nueve de la noche y de inmediato ir a su respectiva recamara porque en quince minutos se cerrará.

Muchos murmuraban que era una locura, pero el subdirector prosiguió.

—El desayuno se toma las horas acatadas, quien no desayunó, almorzó o cenó en esa hora, no se atenderá.

—Y contando que apenas entramos en los comedores —dijo Gray.

—Esto será problemático, pero excitante —respondió su compañero.

Y así fue dando las instrucciones el anciano hasta que por fin finalizó, dejando al auditorio sin aliento.

—Cambiaron algunas reglas, esta vez será mejor para nosotros —comentó un chico de segundo que estaba delante de la Titania.

—No cabe duda que esta escuela es entretenida —dijo Gray—, quiero ver que clases de pruebas nos ponen.

—Ese es el espíritu Gray —respondió su amigo—, al fin las cosas se están poniendo buenas.

—A parte quiero ver como intentan torturar a Erza —dijo mientras volteaba hacia la chica.

—¿A mí? Para nada —respondió con una sonrisa neutral—, yo los torturaré a ustedes.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron al unísono—, pero si tú también eres de nuevo ingreso.

—Ocurrieron muchas cosas para que no pasara por esta prueba. Será mejor que esta vez sí corran más que yo.

Ambos varones se miraron entre si y empezaron a sudar. Algo que tenían en común y era digno de saber es que le tenían miedo a la pelirroja, en todos los sentidos, desde torturarlos hasta en demostrarles su cariño.

—Pero esto aún no acaba —dijo el maestro, tratando de calmar a todos—, hay una forma de detener la semana y consiste que en la escuela hay cinco botones de triunfo, si alguno llegara a encontrarlo y al presionarlo automáticamente se detendría todo y el seria el ganador. Pero temo advertirles, que desde hace quince años que se celebra esta semana, nadie los ha encontrado.

—Pues yo seré el primero, vejestorio —dijo Natsu seguro de sí mismo.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero tendrás a una prima que será peor que tu sombra.

Dijo Erza mientras de nuevo, Natsu volvía a sudar.

—Quienes no quieran participar los entiendo, se pueden quedar dentro del auditorio, mientras los demás que estén dispuestos, por favor de salir corriendo a la hora que lo diga. Pero antes que nada, les deseo mucha suerte, a pesar de todo somos Fairy Tail, aquí nos queremos entre todos y esta prueba es solo para demostrar que tan buenos son y lo orgullosos que se sienten ser parte, de nuevo les deseo suerte, y doy inicio —dijo mientras levantaba una pistola—, a la semana de supervivencia de Fairy Tail —jaló el gatillo y se escuchó el estruendo. Todos empezaron a correr y detrás iban los de segundo y tercero. Sería una semana dura donde muchos tendrían que dar lo mejor. Dentro del auditorio se encontraban Juvia, Loki y Lucy intentaban convencer a la chica que no se diera por vencida. Gajeel y Levi ya se habían adelantado.

—No… no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo como en Phantom Lord…

Juvia empezó a llorar y Lucy la abrazó. Loki la intentaba convencer cuando de pronto, Natsu y Gray se acercaron a ellos.

—Loki se dio por vencido, típico de el —dijo Natsu.

—Eso quisieras, pero tengo asuntos que atender.

Natsu caminó hacia la salida pero Gray se quedó mirándola, verla llorar le hizo aflojar un poco su corazón. Empujó a Loki para que lo dejara pasar, apartó a Lucy siendo amable con ella y jaló a Juvia de la muñeca hasta sacarla del auditorio.

Cuando ya estaban fuera, el chico la miró a los ojos, demostraban seguridad. Mientras que ella, temor a lo peor sobre a la semana de supervivencia.

—¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Tanto trabajo que te costó entrar a esta escuela! Mírate eres patética —regañó mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la chica se sentía mal porque el chico pensaba que era una inútil—. Juvia, no te des por vencida, eres una buena chica y para que yo lo admita… ¡es por qué lo eres! vamos, hay muchos retos que nos esperan y este es el principio. ¿Piensas darte por vencida así nada más?

—Pero…

—Pero nada, sé que puedes, no flaquees. Te prometo que te tendré una sorpresa si logras sobrevivir.

Juvia se puso colorada, Gray siempre ha sabido que cada vez que una chica se le insinuaba era porque quería que pasara algo fuera de tono. Pero esta vez vio a Juvia adorable, le costaba admitirlo pero se veía jodidamente bien.

—Creo que ya sé que es lo que quieres… —dijo recordando lo que había pasado en la mañana, la chica le había preguntado si como había sido su primer beso, la ignoró preguntándole si como fue el de ella, pero se llevó la sorpresa que la chica se sonrojó y cambió de tema. Ahora lo entendía, él tenía que dárselo.

Gray la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él, escuchaba sus latidos por la cercanía, le tomó la barbilla y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, como si fuera un beso de niños. La pobre Juvia casi desfallece a pesar de haber sido un beso corto. Gray se dio la media vuelta y le mostró la mano, significaba que todo saldría bien y que esperaba verla la próxima semana en la clase de pintura.

«Espero que esta loca no malinterprete el beso —pensó—. Pero le hice el favor de dárselo. Si evadió mi pregunta es porque aún no se lo habían dado —dijo mientras sonreía inocentemente—me cuesta creerlo, pero si llegaran a saber de esto me voy a meter en serios problemas… y no tengo explicaciones para decir que me gustó dárselo.»

Juvia, sonrojada y avergonzada no se movió de donde la había dejado. Después la acompañaron Lucy y Loki, que se quedaron extrañados al verla en ese estado.

—¿Lista, Juvia? —preguntó el chico.

—Ha…hará lo que pueda —contestó apenas recuperándose.

Pero en ese entonces una turba de chicos corrió hacia ellos y tomaron a Loki y se lo llevaron, el chico gritaba que lo soltaran siendo inútil. Quedaron solas las dos chicas. Pero eso había sido más que un plan, ya que en frente de ellas estaban las porristas lideradas por Cana.

—Que empiece la diversión, ahora no está Gray para que te defienda.

Ambas chicas traían bolsas obscuras y se desconocía su contenido. Lucy dio un paso atrás, Juvia empezó a entrar en psicosis, los recuerdos de su antigua escuela volvieron a aparecer. La rubia lo notó, se armó de valor y protegió a Juvia poniéndose detrás de ella.

—Háganme lo que quieran, pero a ella no la toquen.

—No pidas clemencia por tu amiga, que a las dos les tocará.

Lucy no supo de dónde sacó el valor, cuando todas empezaron a husmear en las bolsas, sacaron cada quien un huevo. Lucy se quedó petrificada porque sabía que le causaría pánico a la peli azul, si algo hacia bien era correr.

—Juvia… ¡Corre! —gritó mientras las chicas se ponían en posición de ataque.

**[N/A]Hice sólo unas ligeras modificaciones que tendrán peso en los siguientes capítulos, sobre todo en la cuestión de que en la segunda temporada se destapan muchas verdades… los que lograron leer los primeros capítulos de "canción de amor y dolor" sabrán, sino los leíste, espera a que publique esa parte y entenderán a qué me refiero.**

**Si quieren saber mas de mi historia y demás, denle like a mi fan page que está en mi perfil, sino búsquenme como Odette Brandt 3**


	7. 6 Alianzas

VI. Semana de sobrevivencia. Día 1: alianza.

Lunes 15 d agosto

—Juvia… ¡corre!

La peli azul apenas podía ponerse de pie, el pánico hacía que las piernas le temblaran y que no diera un paso. La rubia también tenía miedo, sobre todo por la sonrisa que cargaba la castaña, eso significaba que no tendrían piedad sobre ellas. Lucy decidida a cuidar a su amiga, siguió en su posición de defensa, la quería mucho y le partía el alma que sufriera y ahora más que nunca necesitaba su apoyo.

—Yo… yo… Lucy, por favor no me protejas… yo… —apenas podía hablar Juvia.

Cana caminó lentamente hacia Lucy y justo cuando se colocó frente a ella y alzo la mano para empezar el bombardeo, la peli azul se puso frente a ellas, tembloroso, protegiendo a la de ojos cafés.

—Hagan con Juvia lo que quieran, pero a ella no…

Juvia a pesar que estaba en psicosis sabía el significado de la amistad que tenía con Lucy. La quería mucho y tampoco permitiría que le pasara algo. También recordó que Gray le pidió de favor que fuera fuerte y que soportar la presión de la semana, además que el beso que le había dado significaba mucho para ella. Cana la miró curiosa, si algo sabía hacer es aceptar condiciones, condiciones que también tuvieran ventaja. Siguió mirándola y con una sonrisa de satisfacción le preguntó a qué costo.

—Juvia dará lo que sea necesario…

Cana tomó un mechón de su cabello, lo acarició, sonrió maliciosamente y después tomó gran parte de este y lo empezó a jalar hacia ella. Cayó de rodillas, su rostro además de miedo también demostraba dolor. Cana pidió unas tijeras y una chica se las dio.

—¡Qué lindo cabello! pero lástima que será un desperdicio sacrificarlo.

—¡No lo hagas! —dijo Lucy, cuando iba a defenderla Juvia la detuvo.

—Juvia quiere ser útil para Lucy.

—Que obediente eres, pero detesto que hables en tercera persona. Ahora verás lo que sentí cuando me humillaste, Heartfilia…

Empezó a cortar el cabello y Lucy, a pesar que tenía el coraje y la fuerza para defender a su amiga, no hizo nada, cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar. La impotencia de ver a Juvia sacrificarse por ella la hizo sentirse miserable, Cana tenía intenciones de dejarla casi si cabello cuando de pronto alguien la empujó y cayó justo a sus pies.

—Pero que… —dijo mientras se reponía del impacto, cuando volteó a ver se dio cuenta que un chico de cabellera obscura la había tirado—. ¡Gray! ¡Tú de nuevo entrometiéndote!

El chico le fulminó una mirada llena de ira, Cana vio por primera vez esos ojos llenos de coraje hacia ella, retrocedió unos pasos, nunca pensó que haber molestado a el par de chicas que ni siquiera las consideraba sus amigas le causara ese sentimiento.

—Vete, antes que termine enojándome más.

—Pero, ¿Qué haces defendiendo a este par de perdedoras?

—¡Largo! ¡Recuerda que una de las reglas dice que no debemos de interferir hombres con mujeres! Así que hazlo antes que haga algo al respecto.

Cana no tuvo más remedio que irse y la siguieron las demás porristas. El chico miró a ambas amigas. Juvia que aun escondía su rostro con el poco cabello que le quedaba y Lucy, que aún no salía de su trance. Le entristeció ver las condiciones en la que estaba su compañera de pintura, la chica llevaba un peinado peculiar, sus puntas estaban ondeadas pero ya no quedaba nada. Gray fue directo con Juvia, la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió para que reaccionara.

—¿En qué quedamos? Juvia reacciona, no seas débil… ¡Juvia…!

La chica se lanzó a sus brazos, Gray se quedó atónito y su mente se quedó en blanco. La chica lloró en su pecho. Cuando ya pudo asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, correspondió el abrazo y empezó a acariciar la poca melena que le quedaba.

«¿Por qué me sentí así cuando me abrazo? Eso no importa, tranquilízate, hace rato la besaste y no salgas con que ahora pueda haber algo, pero ¡Gray por dios! ¿Por qué la dejaste sola? Esta niña es más débil de lo que pensaste…—dijo internamente».

—Iuvia es débil… Gray de nuevo la salva, y Juvia… y Juvia es una inútil.

—Ya pasó, ya pasó. Todo saldrá bien y no eres una inútil —es lo único que podía decir.

—Esto es mi culpa…

Dijo Lucy mientras se secaba las lágrimas e iba a abrazar a su amiga, la peli azul siguió llorando mientras que ella ya estaba más tranquila.

—Te queda mejor corto ¡Verdad Gray? —trató de animarla, logrando su intención.

—Este de… supongo que sí —contestó indiferente porque nunca le importaba que tan arreglada o fachosa era una chica—. No es por nada, pero ¿Y Loki?

Lucy le explicó lo que había ocurrido. El moreno pensó que era una buena oportunidad para hacer alianza con ellas con la intención de conocer más a Lucy, pero tomó como excusa que sería para protegerlas.

—¿Estás seguro que no seremos una carga?

—Para nada, además este jueguito es más que pura estrategia y saber que tan bueno eres soportando, si te das cuenta, aquí la gran mayoría son hijos de papi y esos son los que se quedaron en el auditorio, se quejan de la vida y resulta ser que se pierden grandes oportunidades y las reglas dicen que está prohibido pelearse entre hombres y mujeres, y si somos equipos mixtos, es imposible que nos hagan algo, salvo que los de segundo y tercero hagan lo mismo.

—Pero ¿Por qué nosotras?

Gray pensó en una respuesta creíble, la verdad es que quería saber que tan inteligente era Lucy y si realmente Cana tenía razón que era una chica peligrosa. Además que desde antes que la conociera quería tratar con ella.

—Porque por algo eres el primer lugar en el examen, y quiero saber si de verdad te lo mereces. Vamos.

Gray caminó rumbo a las canchas mientras que las chicas lo seguían. Juvia ya estaba más tranquila y Lucy se sentía más segura con la compañía de un hombre, a pesar que se comportaba frio con ellas lo consideraba buena persona por haber defendido a su amiga. Empezó a reírse internamente e imaginó que tan feliz estaba la peli azul por ser defendida por el chico que le gustó. Cuando iban pasando por el gimnasio que es un edificio de dos pisos, justo cuando estaban por salir del pasillo, una ventisca de agua sucia los mojó, en las ventanas de arriba estaban unos chicos con unas cubetas y riéndose de ellos.

—Esto… esto es la comida que sobró ¡maldita sea! —Exclamó el chico—. Algún día me las pagaran ¡Sé que son del club de futbol!

No tuvieron más remedio que aguantarse y seguir, el olor era insoportable y ya estaba empezando a dar asco en los tres. Cruzaron las canchas de soccer y futbol americano hasta que llegaron a las de tenis, por fortuna ahí encontraron a Natsu, pero amarrado en un árbol, estaba de cabeza y manchado con pinturas de colores.

—Gray ¡Ayúdame! —gritó cuando vio a su amigo y compañía.

—Nomas nos separamos un par de horas y hacen contigo lo que quieran —dijo mientras sacaba una navaja, cortaba el hilo hasta que el chico cayó—. Por cierto, ¿Te dispararon con marcadoras?

—¡A la próxima se más suave! Y esos imbéciles me las pagarán —gritó mientras se tallaba donde recibió el golpe—. ¿Y ustedes? —preguntó mientras se ponía tenso cuando vio a las chicas.

Lucy se avergonzó, recordó que en la noche el chico se había infiltrado en el dormitorio y terminó en su recamara, en su cama y por último, chocaron labio a labio, a pesar que se le hacía indiferente admitía que le había gustado como besaba y resistirse sería imposible y más porque la intención de Gray era tomar alianzas.

—El traje porque sería buena idea estar en equipo, aparte como la situación lo amerita, pensé en ellas.

—Pero, ¿y los demás? Por ejemplo Lissana… por cierto ¿Dónde está ella? —Dijo mientras se desesperaba y tomaba del cuello a su amigo—. La tengo que proteger.

—Ella está más que protegida, Elfman la cuidará, ahora tenemos que cuidar a estas dos, que por lo que escuché el objetivo es Lucy —dijo señalando a la mencionada.

—Pero… pero ¿Quieres que me olvide que le puede pasar algo para proteger a estas raritas?

Juvia se sintió mal y sobre todo Lucy, llamó a Gray y le dijo que sería mejor que no lo obligara, que estarían bien, por el bien de los cuatro.

—Deja hablar con este tonto, ya verás que estará de acuerdo.

Apostaba que de una forma u otra lo convencería, lo jaló del brazo y se alejó a unos metros de ellas para poder hablar en privado, si algo sabía hacer, era convencerlo.

—Serás idiota, ¿No te das cuenta que esto es para saber si Cana tiene razón?

—Pero, ¡Gray por favor! Son unas ñoñas, Lissana me matará cuando me vea que estoy con ellas en lugar de ella.

—Pero Natsu, su eres el Dios del convencimiento, te será fácil ponerla contenta, mira, te diré que Erza y yo planeamos investigar más sobre ella y este pretexto es creíble, lo único que nos falta es que tú preguntes en el momento indicado.

—¿Y yo por qué? ¿Y tú?

—Yo lo haré con Juvia, así que usa tus encantos masculinos para que te tenga confianza.

El chico, no muy convencido, aceptó. Después volvieron con las chicas y aseguraron que estarían juntos en toda la semana. Natsu se sentía nervioso por lo ocurrido con Lucy y viceversa, iba a ser difícil tratar de hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido pero ¿Cómo ocultarlo? Gray era su amigo y sabía que no diría nada pero sería incomodo que lo supiera y también lo chantajearía y lo burlaría cada vez que se le antojara.

La tarde pasaba y justo como Natsu lo había predijo, ninguna alma vendría a la cancha porque anteriormente había sido la zona de bromas, y por lo que había escuchado, todos estarían en los talleres tomando víctimas.

—Por lo menos está tranquilo aquí. Pero nos perdimos el almuerzo y a como están las cosas también la cena.

—La próxima vez que digas comida —respondió Natsu al otro chico—. Te golpearé.

—Sabes Natsu, desde que andas con Lissana no nos hemos peleado ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya me reemplazaste?

El chico tiró una carcajada y las chicas sintieron pena ajena, a Lucy le llamó la atención al respecto, no lo conocía pero por lo que dijo Gray, él ya no era él mismo.

—Tal vez —dijo bromeando—. Simplemente ya no se me da… creo que eso que dice Erza que se llama madurez.

—¡Qué madurez ni que nada! —gritó el chico mientras le daba un zape—. ¡Vamos a pelear! algo debes de tener en la cabeza.

—Espera… ¡oye! Hablando de eso, tú también andas raro ¿O no? Andar protegiendo así de la nada a estas dos no es de ti, y aparte ¡No me ayudaste a meterme al cuarto de Lissana!

Las chicas intentaron no tomarlos en cuenta pero era inevitable, era vergonzoso y al mismo tiempo escucharlos.

«No cabe duda que Natsu es un idiota, terminó yendo a mi cuarto —pensó pero no se había dado cuenta que se había sonrojado».

Gray calló y bajó la cabeza, había dicho algo que no quería escuchar y algo que tampoco, quería explicar, Natsu supo la gravedad del problema y le dio un apapacho amistoso, tenía tiempo que no veía tan decepcionado a su amigo.

—Sea lo que sea si no lo quieres decir, te entiendo pero ¡Carajo! Soy tu amigo y los amigos se protegen entre sí, Gray, pase lo que pase cuentas conmigo.

Se separaron y cuando creyeron que todo iría bien, el moreno le dio un golpe en el estómago.

—¿Qué soy débil? Vamos pelea, que solo porque hice cara de perrito te iba a perdonar que me cambiaras por una vieja.

Natsu entendió y ambos empezaron, le dio un golpe en la cara. Gray apenas pudo recuperarse y le lanzó una patada, su amigo apenas la esquivó.

—Te estás oxidando, Gray.

—Sabes que esto no es lo mío, pero ya que estás insistiendo.

Gray caminó en reversa, después corrió hacia el chico y dio una patada voladora que su amigo no pudo esquivar. Pero antes de caer, con sus pies tomó a los de su amigo y ambos cayeron.

Natsu se levantó y tomó del cuello a su amigo, se hincó a la altura del pecho.

—Que será bueno que haga contigo, Fullbuster.

El chico al escuchar su apellido, se enfureció y con las piernas se impulsó para levantarse, tiró a su amigo. Natsu se levantó y corren hacia cada quien, se dieron un golpe en la cara al mismo tiempo y ambos cayeron al césped. Gray se pasó la mano por los labios y notó sangre, lo mismo ocurrió con Natsu. Después se levantaron y sonrieron.

—No me cambies por una vieja, recuerda que nadie te amara como yo lo hago —bromeó.

—Sabes que nadie podrá reemplazarte, lindura. Aparte no te pongas celoso porque ando con Lissana, cada vez que quieras que te demuestre mi amor —refiriéndose a pelear—. Solo dime.

Las chicas se quedaron atónitas ¿Estaban locos? Pero después entendieron que ambos tenían fuertes lazos de amistad y se conmovieron porque si hablaban de esa forma entre ellos, es que había un gran vínculo y mucha confianza.

La tarde pasó y para ellos era suerte que después de haber sido víctimas del agua puerca y en el caso de Natsu de haberlo atacado con marcadoras, fue una tranquilidad, a pesar de tener hambre no quería ir a cenar pero sabían que al día siguiente estarían sin energías por lo que se arriesgaron. Caminaban con cautela hasta llegar al gimnasio donde se encontraban las piscinas. Pero justo cuando estaban por cruzarlas, una turba de jóvenes del club de natación los acorraló hasta meterlos al edificio.

—Valla, valla, si son los tres primeros lugares, estamos con suerte y sobre todo con la ñoña del primer lugar —dijo una de las chicas.

—Esto será interesante, esta vez no tendremos piedad.

Las chicas de natación se llevaron a ambas chicas a las gradas mientras que los chicos se quedaron con los varones. Natsu tenía un presentimiento mientras Gray se quedaba estático.

—Todo menos eso, por favor —pensó Natsu mientras se los llevaban a la piscina. Miró a su compañero y temió que le pasara algo malo si sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

Y justo lo que presentía Natsu era verdad, los llevaron a la piscina, los hincaron cerca de ella y los tomaron de los cabellos.

—Na…Natsu… yo… tú sabes que yo…

Gray se puso pálido y tenía pánico. Algo que Natsu sabía perfectamente es que Gray padecía de hidrofobia y por eso no podía acercarse a las piscinas y torturarlo sería mucho más terrible para él pero no podían escapar. Eran cerca de quince chicos y ellos solo dos. Gray estaba temblando y sudando frio, miró con ojos horrorizados a los demás que solo se reían y aclamaban que empezaran a sumergirlos, el primero sería el moreno, cuando iban a sumergirlo, Natsu pidió que solo fuera él.

—Pero eso no será divertido —dijo el chico que lo tomaba con falsa inocencia, era un chico con lentes, con su apariencia daba a demostrar que es el típico chico mimado—. Ahora serán los dos.

—Yo… yo… —apenas podía hablar por el pánico, las lágrimas empezaron a salir haciendo que las burlas aumentaran.

—Miren, la niña tiene miedo, ¡Uh! Si te viera el viejo Fullbuster sentiría vergüenza que su nieto llorara solo por ser humillado.

Uno de los chicos que solo se dedicaba a burlar se acercó y pidió que el con gusto lo haría porque su familia había sido víctima de los Fullbuster y torturarlo sería un placer.

—Esto es por mi padre —dijo mientras lo sumergía y lo dejaba unos segundos con la cabeza en el agua y después lo sacaba, Gray apenas recuperó la respiración—. Ahora esto es por habernos dejado casi en la ruina—lo volvió a sumergir, ahora tardó más en sacarlo.

Las chicas, desde lejos veían como trataban a sus compañeros, ellas estaban siendo atacadas con balones, la peli azul no aguantó ver el estado de Gray, notó que algo estaba mal. Golpeó a una de las chicas y corrió hacia él, se cruzaron en su camino dos chicos más y terminaron en el suelo hasta que llegó y tomó del cabello al tipo que torturaba a Gray y lo termino golpeando hasta darle pánico.

—¡Esta mujer está loca, quítenmela, quítenmela! —gritó mientras sus compañeros se reían de él por ser patético.

—Juvia… Juvia defenderá a Gray porque…

Se detuvo porque el calor la invadió, todos se quedaron callados por escuchar lo que diría, volteó a ver hacia su amado y ahí estaba, hincado, callado y aun bloqueado por el miedo.

—Quiero morir…

Gray se desmayó y por consiguiente, cayó al estanque.

—Sáquenlo idiotas, ¡No saben que Gray padece hidrofobia, podrían haberlo matado del miedo!

Juvia escuchando esto, no dudó y se metió al estanque hasta tomarlo y sacarlo. Los chicos corrieron asustados por creer lo peor y también las chicas que torturaban a Lucy los siguieron.

—Gray despierta, Gray no es débil, Gray no le tiene miedo a nada…

Juvia estaba llorando por creer lo peor, Natsu fue a ayudarlo, aplicó primeros auxilios hasta que logró sacar el agua que se había tragado, a los pocos minutos pudo recobrar el conocimiento.

—Fue peor cuando Erza intentó quitarme la fobia —dijo Gray ya recuperado, miró a Juvia que estaba en un mar de lágrimas—. Tú, como te gusta derrochar lágrimas —bromeó pero sabía que las palabras sobraban.

—Juvia pensó que Gray moriría y fue a salvarlo y… creyó que estaba muerto.

La chica lo abrazó y desquitó su llanto en su pecho. Gray no tuvo más remedio que corresponder el abrazo a pesar que creía que era una exagerada, él estaba bien.

—Ella te salvo, golpeó a dos chicos y al que te estaba torturando —dijo Natsu.

—Entonces ¿Le tienes miedo al agua? —preguntó Lucy mientras se tallaba el brazo, lo miró y se dio cuenta que sería un futuro moretón.

Gray calló y el silencio decía más que cualquier explicación. Lucy no insistió porque imaginaba que debía ser algo doloroso que le pudiera haber ocurrido. Cuando se recuperaron, las chicas y Natsu se metieron a la piscina para quitarse un poco la suciedad, en el caso de Juvia y Lucy el rastro del agua sucia y en Natsu, la pintura. Pero notaron que el tiempo se les venía encima y con otro ataque no podrían llegar hasta los comedores porque estaban del otro lado de la escuela y era lo demasiado grande, aparte el enemigo era el doble que los torturados, por eso no se arriesgaron a seguir.

—Un día sin comer, moriremos de hambre —se quejó la rubia.

—Nosotros hemos vivido cosas peores —comentó Natsu cuando de pronto ambos varones se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a sudar.

—¿En serio?

—Teniendo a Erza como prima, pasamos tantas aventuras que si las escribiríamos haríamos un libro y se vendería como pan caliente —contestó Natsu.

—Erza es un monstruo, que la queremos convencer de que no tenga hijos, pero los quiere tener… pobre de mis sobrinos —respondió Gray mientras hacia una escena dramática que ni él se la creyó.

—Queremos convencerla que ni se case, pobre del marido que llegue a tener —dijo el otro chico, mientras que del otro lado cierto chico del taller de mecánica estornudaba.

Lucy creyó que estaban exagerando y los tomó como locos cuando de verdad no tenía idea lo que era tener como amiga o prima a la pelirroja. Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde y ya estaba empezando a obscurecer, preocupándolos.

—El problema será cuando regresemos a los dormitorios —se quejó por segunda vez.

—Preferiría que durmiéramos afuera —sugirió Gray—. Si no sabías, hay una regla dice que si no salimos a tiempo seremos blanco fácil y aun también yendo. Pero también no creo que ustedes puedan dormir aquí afuera…

—Juvia ha soportado dormir en calabozos, está acostumbrada.

—¿A calabozos? —preguntó Natsu.

—Juvia fue en Phantom Lord y ahí la castigaron mucho, así que no será problema.

Cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo, se instalaron fuera del gimnasio, cerca de unos árboles, sabían que la noche seria fresca y les favorecería porque todo el día había calor. Las chicas volvieron a bañarse en la piscina mientras los chicos platicaban al respecto.

—¿De verdad le crees a Cana? —empezó la plática Gray

—Dudo mucho,. Lucy no es mala pero por lo que dijo Cana es porque lo quiere aparentar.

—No lo sé, pero mejor no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas —respondió—. Erza me comentó que lo mejor sería ser discretos y que ni Cana ni Lucy sospechen.

Cuando llegaron las chicas les comentaron que habían llegado unos vigilantes a cerrar el gimnasio y que era imposible dormir dentro, ya que ambas chicas habían tenido la idea de dormir ahí, pero apenas pudieron salir por la puerta trasera.

La noche cayó y se escuchó por toda la escuela que ya empezaban los quince minutos para poder llegar a los dormitorios, el cuarteto lo ignoró. El sueño empezaba a notarse, Juvia se recostó cerca de Gray, el chico la observó mientras dormía y se dispuso a acompañarla.

—¿No tienes sueño? —preguntó Natsu a Lucy cuando sus amigos ya estaban completamente dormidos.

—Con todo lo que pasamos, dudo que duerma —respondió.

Natsu no tenía la idea de cómo empezar a conocerla, todo por saber qué había detrás del odio de Cana hacia ella y no podía ser directo y tampoco tenía idea de que preguntar, miró a la chica que estaba jugando con su móvil, a pesar que traía esos odiosos lentes con cristal grueso, a veces le daba curiosidad verla sin ellos, además que, siempre traía el cabello agarrado en dos trencitas que llegaban un poco más debajo de sus hombros, intentó imaginársela sin trenzas y sin lentes, pero no pudo, algo decía que era mejor verlo personalmente.

—¿Por qué no usas lentes de contacto?

Después que analizó la pregunta que hizo, se dio cuenta que fue una grosería sabiendo cómo era la chica, pero suspiró y tomó su atención.

—Porque es más cómodo cargar anteojos que lentes de contacto —respondió.

De nuevo hubo silencio, era incómodo estar con ella, no sabía que preguntar si ofenderla y por lo visto la pregunta anterior no le había molestado, la chica era agradable y no como las que él trataba, frívolas, superficiales. Ella era diferente, era más serena, más simpática y más humana porque a veces sentía que cuando platicaba con otras chicas, estaba hablando con alguien que no tenía corazón.

—¿Y qué me cuentas de ti? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Lissana?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, de todo menos eso, al principio se quedó atónito pero después se dio cuenta que la chica también quería hacer plática. Le sonrió y le contestó.

—Pensé que llevaban más, ambos hacen bonita pareja. Me alegro que tengas una buena novia —alagó.

—Gracias —respondió avergonzado—. La verdad llevo muchos años conociéndola y hasta ahora nos hacemos novios, creo que es por eso que creías que llevábamos más tiempo. ¿Y tú? —Él también quería preguntar algo, ya que la chica había abierto el tema de conversación de noviazgos— ¿Tú y Loki son algo?

—No —respondió bajando la cabeza—. Somos amigos de la infancia al igual que Juvia. La diferencia que dejé de ver a Juvia en la secundaria porque se fue a Phantom Lord y yo seguí con Loki, ambos íbamos en Caitshelter.

—¿I...ibas en Caitshelter? —preguntó sorprendido—. Ahora entiendo porque nos ganaste a Gray y a mí en el examen. Dicen que esa escuela es una tortura porque te estresan con muchos proyectos —respondió sorprendido.

—Sí. A pesar que es una escuela pequeña la enseñanza tiene mucha calidad.

—Con que nos ganó una chica de Caitshelter, eso me alegra —dijo. Lucy se alegró porque hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que el chico tenia hermosa sonrisa, cálida y llena de energía.

—Y tú Natsu ¿De qué prepa vienes?

—¿Yo? De Blue Pegasus. Esa escuela es una tortura, pura gente afeminada y fresa, Erza, Gray y yo ya estábamos hartos por salir de ahí por eso no nos inscribimos para la preparatoria, sino terminaríamos locos.

—Entiendo. Con que son de Blue Pegasus, esa escuela tiene mucha reputación a pesar de lo que dices.

—La tiene porque estudian hijos de empresarios, pero de especial no tiene nada, con decirte que nos trataban a nosotros como dioses, como aquí ¡Detesto que hagan eso! Somos como todos, unas personas, no unas celebridades intocables.

Lucy se tomó otra sorpresa, en verdad el chico era una caja de sorpresas, desde lejos parecía un chico prepotente con ansias de competencia pero realmente es un chico que no le gusta que lo traten como un rey, le estaba empezando a agradar y no entendía porque Loki lo detestaba tanto.

—Entonces ¿Por qué te llevas con las porristas?

—Eso es sencillo cerebrito. En primera, a todos ellos los conozco desde la infancia, a Cana, a Gray que lo conozco desde pañales, a Lissana, a Ever, Elfman, Mirajane… bueno, a todos los que vez cuando vamos a almorzar. Otra, los veo seguido porque mi familia tiene amistad con la familia de cada uno de ellos y porque estudiamos juntos.

—Entiendo, perdona la pregunta.

—No pasa nada, ahora que lo dices, ellos son diferentes cuando estamos en grupo que cuando estamos con otras personas. No somos uno mismo cuando estamos con otras personas, pero en mi caso es diferente.

—¿En serio? Quieres decir que siempre eres tú mismo.

—Eso mero —respondió eufórico—. Con todos soy parejo y perdón si te cause mala impresión, pero siempre me ha gustado hacer competencia con las personas. Desde que supe que tú nos ganaste tuve el afán de conocerte y saber que tan buena eras. ¿Y sabes? me llevé la sorpresa que te mereces donde estas.

Lucy se alagó por lo que había dicho su compañero, pero ahora podría decir que Natsu era un buen chico y que podía confiar en él, pero también estaba la contraparte del por qué Loki siempre le advertía sobre no confiar en él, que era un chico déspota y de lo peor. Estaba entre la espada en la pared, pero se inclinó en conocer al chico de la bufanda.

—Por cierto, me gustaría que algún día te quitaras esos odiosos lentes, al parecer tienes bonito rostro —alagó, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, de nuevo la había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó avergonzada—. ¿De verdad quieres saber cómo soy sin ellos?

—Supongo —dijo inocente—. De verdad me agradas y podemos ser muy buenos amigos ¿Qué dices?

Lucy, temblorosa, tomó su mano, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, ahora no le importaban las advertencias del peli marrón, aceptaba que el chico le había caído bien y nada de lo que Loki le había dicho lo tomaría en cuenta, peor sabía que correría el riesgo de que su amigo se enojara.

«Tomó el anzuelo —pensó Natsu mientras se soltaban y seguían sonriendo—. Sólo le dije que era agradable y cayó, será más fácil de lo que pensé».

Ambos se acostaron, era alrededor de las once de la noche y el agotamiento estaba hizo que les diera sueño. Primero concilió el sueño Salamander. En sus sueños se encontraba en la primaria. Llevaba puesto un uniforme blanco con negro, mientras veía a una niña llorar en un árbol.

El chico corrió hacia ella y el abrazo, la niña se aferró a él y empezó a empapar con sus lágrimas su camisa.

—Na…Natsu.

—Perdóname por dejarte sola —respondió también al borde del llanto.

—¡Nunca te perdonare! ¡Me cambiaste por esa estúpida! —grito la niña mientras lo aventaba.

Todo el panorama cambió a sobrio y él empezó a caer en un pozo sin fondo, cuando pensó que caería al suelo, se asuntó y despertó. Estaba empapado en sudor y agitado por el susto.

«¡Quién eres! —Pensó mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba al cielo—. ¿Qué significaste para mí? ¿Por qué te olvide? Dime… dime por favor».


	8. 7 Promesa

VII. Semana de sobrevivencia: Día 1, parte II: Promesa.

Lunes 15 d agosto

Aún era el primer día de la semana de sobrevivencia y el reloj marcaba las dos y media de la tarde. Erza estaba sola en el taller de mecánica. Para ella este juego era solo una pérdida de tiempo pero no quería decir que participaría, su objetivo era el par de chicos que siempre la acompañaba pero ella no tenía pensado aplicarle las sencillas bromas que los demás le habían hecho. Ella se iba a lo grande y precisamente estaba trabajando en eso.

Su ropa estaba llena de tierra combinada con aceite y sudor. Construía una clase de cañón donde los metería y los lanzaría y según sus cálculos caerían en una alberca llena de insectos, la alberca y lo que llevaría dentro era tarea fácil pero el problema era fabricar el dispositivo, ya que no quería que sufrieran accidentes por más peligrosa que fuera su forma de torturarlos. Cuando estaba apretando una de las tuercas, le llamó la atención que un rubio entraba.

—¡La Titania! Que sorpresa, no imaginé encontrarla aquí.

—¿Laxus? —Preguntó la chica mientras se levantaba de donde estaba, dejaba la llave inglesa arriba del cañón y se limpiaba el sudor con su brazo—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—En lo que cabe, bien—le dijo a secas, como si no llegó a que sólo le preguntaran si estaba bien o mal.

El silencio reinó. Laxus buscaba las palabras para preguntarle algo. Como era la semana de hacer bromas a los de nuevo ingreso, la escuela había quitado todo tipo de comunicación: señales de telefonía, internet, entre otro tipo de comunicación. Era seguía en lo suyo pero le intrigaba saber porque el rubio seguía acompañándolo. Admitía que era atractivo: cualquier chica desearía tener a un rubio y musculoso a su merced, pero Erza sabía la clase de persona que era Laxus. Sin contar quien había sido su anterior pareja sentimental.

El chico dejó a un lado su móvil, aburrido de jugar, en ese entonces ya habían pasado quince minutos, observo de nuevo a la chica y también a su creación.

—Deberías de apretar más la tuerca que esta por tu cabeza, desde lejos se ve floja.

La chica miró hacia arriba y era verdad, la apretó y se sintió segura porque si probaba el dispositivo sin haber revisado todo, hubiera habido un accidente. Agradeció al chico pero este se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

—Sabes, me aburro y me siento inútil verte trabajar pero me deleita porque es difícil ver a chicas jugando con máquinas.

—Gracias, no eres el primero en decírmelo —bromeó la chica pero le había dicho la verdad.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Erza estuvo serena mientras que Laxus se empezó a sentir mal, como si no mereciera que Erza lo tratara bien después de lo que hizo hace mucho tiempo. La pelirroja se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba.

—Laxus —llamó Erza, el chico se puso nervioso pero aun así volteo—¿Podías pasarme la llave de media? Por favor.

El chico, que tenía a lado la caja de herramientas, la buscó y se la dio, de nuevo ambos se miraron y la chica le agradeció con una sonrisa. Quiso preguntarle si algo pasaba por su cabeza, pero en ese entonces la puerta se abrió.

—No pensé encontrarte Erza, y menos a ti Laxus —dijo sorprendido mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

—Buscaba al maestro Wacaba, ¿de casualidad sabes dónde está? —preguntó y Jellal notó algo de brusquedad en su pregunta.

—En su cubículo, acabo de llegar de allá.

Laxus se retiró y ni siquiera tuvo la molestia de despedirse. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Erza se levantó para saludar a su compañero.

—Me extraña que no te encontrara… —detuvo sus palabras porque se dio cuenta que diría una tontería—. Olvídalo…

—No, ahora me dices —exigió.

—No, porque no eres ese tipo de mujeres.

La Titania lo miró incrédula, examinó su mirada y no encontraba pista de lo que había dicho.

—Conozco la clase de hombre que es Laxus. Mas sin embargo, nunca me fijaría en él porque es el ex novio de Mirajane, así que para mí es como alguien inalcanzable. A pesar que Mira dice que ya no le interesa, yo pienso todo lo contrario. Y a todo esto, ¿Qué tipo de mujer crees que soy?

Jellal se quedó sin habla, si algo que no quería responder era esa pregunta, tendría que ser sincero y directo para no crear malentendidos. La conocía poco y también temía equivocarse.

—Una chica que se da a respetar…

—¿Pensabas encontrarme en una escena comprometedora con Laxus? —preguntó exaltada, pero después sonrió—. Tienes razón, pero ya te dije por qué jamás permitiría eso.

—Perdón, creí que no sabías —dijo Jellal mientras sacaba a la chica de sus pensamientos. Caminó hacia el escritorio para sentarse arriba de él.

—Sí. Aparte si no supiera, tampoco me hubieras encontrado así con él…

—Eso ni dudarlo, pero admito que eres demasiado hermosa que cualquier hombre haría contigo lo que quisiera…

Jellal en lugar de aparentar decirle un comentario que cualquier haría se escuchó provocativo. Erza lo miró y el color carmín empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas. Jellal al ver la reacción también se avergonzó, se dio un golpe mental para no volver a decir halagos comprometedores.

—¿Crees que soy provocativa? —preguntó nerviosa.

El chico eso lo incomodó más. Se sintió mal por haberla puesto nerviosa y otro peso más a su conciencia, pero admitía que quería contestarle pero también seria echarle más leña al fuego. Erza desesperada porque no contestaba se acercó a él hasta quedar frente a frente, se acercó más y más hasta levantar sus piernas y ponerlas en el escritorio. Él no tuvo más que acostarse en el escritorio para separar su rostro con el de ella, la chica estaba arriba de él como si un lobo había capturado su presa. Jellal incrédulo y nervioso no entendía el cambio tan repentino de su compañera.

—¿Qué haces? —se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

—Qui…quiero saber si soy provocativa y sé que tú… no eres mal chico.

—Erza esto ya es demasiado…

No terminó su frase porque Erza se había resbalado con una tuerca y cayó encima de él y por fortuna, habían chocado labio a labio. Se quedaron en esa posición alrededor de un minuto hasta que Jellal reaccionó, esa era su oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía. Empezó a mover sus labios y ella correspondió pero ella lo hacía torpemente. El chico metió su lengua para profundizar el beso, la Titania apenas podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando pero tampoco quería detenerse. La tomó de la cintura y ahora los papeles cambiaron, ahora él estaba arriba de ella. Empezó a acariciar su cintura para empezar a subir sus manos hasta llegar debajo de sus senos.

Ahora Erza tenía sus manos en la cabellera zafiro, ya se estaba a acostumbrando a los labios de su compañero e incluso parecía una experta a pesar que era su primer beso. Se separaron y el chico ahora besaba su cuello. Pero de pronto subió su mano derecha a uno de sus senos y se dio cuenta que la situación estaba subiendo de tono. Se separó bruscamente de ella, caminó en reversa hasta resbalarse con otra tuerca hasta golpearse con el cañón que la chica estaba creando.

—Yo… bueno, ya te respondí, ¡Así que me voy!

Jellal casi salió corriendo del lugar, tropezando con cada objeto que tenía a su paso. Erza, aun acostada en el escritorio, sudada y agitada aun no reaccionaba. Estaba anonada por lo que había ocurrido, pero cuando empezó a enfriarse su cabeza:

—¡Me besó! Yo… yo… ¿Qué me paso? ¿De verdad yo…?

Aún no tenía los acontecimientos bien acomodados, siguió en su trance de confusión cuando de pronto recordó la sensación que tuvo cuando el chico la besaba y más cuando empezó a descender a su cuello.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? —pensó en voz alta, pero se desilusionó porque pensó porque no era lo suficiente atractiva para él.

Corrió hasta que se dio cuenta que había sido un idiota haber roto el beso, terminó en uno de los jardines de la escuela. Se sentó en una de las bancas que quedaba frente a una de las fuentes que ahora estaba sucia por las fechorías hacia los nuevos. Reflexionó que había sido apresurado haber correspondido el beso, pero también se lamentó no haber continuado. Su cuerpo aclamaba más. El rocío de la fuente era el indicado para aplacar el fuego que había encendido la chica.

«Si sigo así, voy a terminar haciendo que me odie por aprovechado —pensó mientras apoyaba su cabeza con sus manos y acariciaba su melena y recordando como la pelirroja pasaba sus manos en ella».

La tarde estaba empezando a caer, cierta chica albina salía de los arbustos, horrorizada por la broma que le acababan de hacer, asustarla con víboras, las odiaba. Caminó sin tener un lugar en mente, lo único que quería era buscar a su novio.

—¿Dónde te habrás metido? Te he estado buscando y lo que termino encontrando es que me ataquen ¡Dónde estás, Natsu!

Se detuvo cerca del edificio de artes y observó que una chica pequeña, cabello corto y azul entraba ahí y entonces recordó que era una de las amigas de la rubia.

—Todo menos eso —dijo para ella misma mientras pensaba lo peor.

Pero antes, cierto chico alto, cuerpo atlético y moreno acompañaba a la chica que había visto Lissana. Como era un chico con formidable cuerpo y mirada amenazadora, nadie se había tomado la molestia de hacerles bromas y la chica estaba sana y salva con él. Pero el reloj ahora marcaba las tres y ella como alumna responsable, no quería faltar a su clase de teatro. Pero lo que no sabía es que en realidad las clases se habían cancelado y lo único que encontraría sería agresores.

—¿Estás segura de ir? —preguntó el moreno.

—Sí. Además, gracias por protegerme.

—Bah, exageras, yo no he hecho nada —dijo a secas.

La chica se despidió y fue al edificio correspondiente. Caminaba con miedo a pesar que estaba a unos metros de entrar, pero como había agresores por todos lados corría el riesgo de encontrárselos y ya no estaba Gajeel para defenderla. Pensó en las pocas horas que estuvo con él, era aburrido y no la tomaba en cuenta, pero aun así ella lo acompaño porque había quedado con sus demás amigos que se encontrarían pero nunca los vio por los lugares que habían caminado. La escuela era del tamaño de un pueblo y era casi imposible encontrarlos en un día.

Suspiro con pesadez. El día había sido largo y aún quedaba mucho tiempo para que terminara toda esta pesadilla. Cuando giró para ir al pasillo donde estaba su aula, se encontró con unas chicas que le sonrieron. Eran de tercero.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí —dijo una de ellas.

Levi no le dio tiempo de correr porque detrás de ella habían más chicas y las demás se acercaron a ella, una de ellas la empujo hacia otra de sus compañeras y así lo hicieron simultáneamente mientras gritaban «bullying, bullying», Levi cayó al suelo.

—¿Ya se cansó la niña? Si esto apenas está empezando.

A pesar que solo habían sido empujones Levi estaba lastimada, no quiso levantarse pero una de ellas la tomó de la camisa y la obligó a pararse del piso.

—Vamos, aun puedes dar más. Ahí va.

La chica que la había levantado la empujo hacia otras compañeras que gustosas también lo hicieron. Levi empezó a llorar por la humillación y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Era una contra una docena. De nuevo cayó al suelo pero esta vez se levantó. Recordó la cara del chico que la había acompañado y entendió que debía ser fuerte.

—Tienes espíritu —dijo una de ellas—. Pero eres patética.

Justo cuando iba a darle un golpe en el estómago, una voz melodiosa y firme la detuvo diciéndole basta, todas voltearon y era una albina pelo corto.

—Alexa Douglas… —dijo la chica mientras la separaba de su agresora—. Así como te gusta golpear te gusta acostarte con cualquiera ¿no?

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es Lissana Strauss, la linda y fiel novia de Natsu, ¿o no? Pero fíjate que eso de hacerte la niña dulce no te queda.

—Depende como lo veas y sabes que soy cabrona cuando se meten con las personas que amo —contestó arrogante—. Pero por lo menos no ando engañando a mi futuro esposo acostándome con cualquiera ¿O no? Mira a mí no me andes con palabrerías, porque no se me ha olvidado que mandaste a tus amiguitas a tirarme agua asquerosa que terminando este jueguito, te desenmascaro.

La chica rió mientras Lissana se mantenía seria y protegía a Levi a pesar que no la conocía pero ya la había visto acompañar a Lucy, si la salvaba tal vez tendría pistas de donde esta ella o incluso su novio.

—¿Y cómo puedes comprobarlo, terroncito de azúcar? —respondió la chica con arrogancia y cinismo.

Lissana sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a ella y le susurraba.

—No te tengo miedo.

—Ya que insiste.

Dicho esto, la Strauss sacó su móvil mientras buscaba en su carpeta de videos, hasta que encontró uno para reproducirlo sin enseñarlo. En el audio se escuchaba la voz de la chica gritando orgasmos con otro chico. La chica agresora se puso pálida mientras sus compañeras se quedaron boquiabiertas.

—Y sería peor que supieran con quien se acostó ¿Contenta?

Lissana paró el video, levantó a Levi del suelo y la jaló para alejarse del grupo de chicas, que aún estaban en shock. Alexa mostraba enojo y humillación.

Ya lejos, ambas se detuvieron y Lissana soltó a Levi mientras la miraba seria, queriendo buscar las respuestas de sus preguntas.

—¿Y tus amigos? —fue directa.

—Los he estado buscando.

—Valla, estamos en las mismas —suspiró con pesadez. Levi miro curiosa y recordó que ella era la novia de aquel chico que traía una bufanda blanca y peculiar cabellera rosa.

Lissana analizó que sería mejor unirse a ella, de sola a acompañada no había nada mejor que la peli azul. A pesar que era una de las que las porristas las consideraban perdedoras por no estar en su club, a ella no le importaba ese estereotipo, incluso le agradaba que no era la típica chica que solo hablara de modas. Estaba harta que en su círculo de amigas no pararan de hablar al respecto y tenerla a ella seria relajante.

La tarde llegó y como no los encontraron, ni a Lucy ni a Natsu, ambas decidieron usar los quince minutos para correr a los dormitorios, lo lograron y se sentían felices porque por lo menos ante el día pesado, dormirían en una cama.

—Está bien que duermas en mi recamara, así nos levantamos juntas y seguimos buscándolos —sugirió la oji azul.

—¿No habría problema? —preguntó.

—Para nada, seré porrista pero no tengo rabia y por lo visto tus amigas dormirán fuera porque no las veo por ningún lado.

Levi aceptó y Lissana tenía razón. Lucy y Juvia no pudieron llegar a los dormitorios, sin imaginarse que ambos dormían con el par de chicos y uno de ellos, Natsu.

Justo en el edificio de la dirección y donde también estaban los cubículos de los maestros, un chico rubio caminaba en uno de los pasillos, como eran las nueve de la noche no había nadie y para él mejor. El día había sido más que un juego que no le gustaba para nada, para él, era absurdo que la escuela organizara este tipo de eventos con tal de obligar psicológicamente a estudiantes a abandonar la escuela, prefería que fuera por conocimientos pero también le encontraba sentido porque muchos de los que entraban era los niños mimados de su familia y recordar que tenía que tratar con ellos le revolvía el estómago.

Iba distraído con sus pensamientos y cuando giró para caminar rumbo a la puerta, se tropezó con alguien. Maldijo el haberle ocurrido a él cuando de pronto notó una cabellera blanca frente a sus ojos, se quedó atónito y se tapó la boca para no ser escuchado.

La miró, era ella. La única chica que le había hecho sentir más que cualquier placer monótono. Siguió observando sus ojos azules que también se habían fijado en los de él. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para evitar hablarla, incluso abrazarla y gritarle cuanto lamentaba el haberla engañado, que la quería más que a nadie y le demostraría que había cambiado. Pero tenía que callar para no perderla, si la hablaba sin la condición la perdería para siempre y él sabía perfectamente que Mirajane no bromeaba cuando se tratase de promesas pero él no podía cumplir una, el enamorarse de alguien más que no fuera ella ¡Si él solo tenía ojos para ella!

—Lo siento Laxus. Buenas noches.

Ella en cambio, si podía hablarle, se dio la media vuelta y camino dejando al chico sin habla, sintió que su pulso se aceleró con solo escuchar su voz y ver de nuevo sus labios, sus ojos, su rostro y su cuerpo moverse mientras se alejaba de él. Solo ella lo volvía loco.

—Mira… porque te castigas… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué eres tan… perfecta? ¿Por qué no solo me perdonas y ya?

El chico cuando la volvió a ver se dio cuenta que ella aun sentía algo por él. Esos mismos ojos de hace años, los mismos ojos cuando lo descubrió en el engaño seguían. Tenían mucho que decirse pero el orgullo de Mirajane y el miedo de perderla ponían una barrera que tal vez, en un futuro podría romperse.

P

**Pues dias despues me animo de subirlo, estoy atascada de tareaa... las odioo**


End file.
